WEBCAM
by Akasaka Kirachiha
Summary: Sasuke sudah berusaha untuk tidak bersedih kembali,ia akan menjadi Sasuke yang dulu,rasa sedih tidak bisa mematahkan semangatnya untuk menjaga anaknya yang masih hidup Read and Review ya :) Warning:NaruSasu M-preg XD Chapter 5 Update! DONT LIKE,DONT READ..!
1. Chapter 1

WEBCAM

Disclaimer:Naruto_Masashi Kishimoto

Genre:Romance and Family.

Rating:M

Pair:NaruSasu.

Warning:OOC,M-Preg,lemon,BL,Yaoi,Typo(s),kata-kata yang mungkin kepotong-tanpa sebab-, dll.

Hay..hay...Kira kembali dengan membawa fic M-Preg...

Future Saphirenya nggak bias diupdate besok,idenya masih belum ada.

Pingin lagi buat fic M-Preg,jadi nikmati ini dulu ya J

Ini settingnya di dunia modern,sepertinya idenya pasaran tetapi semoga saja kalian menikmatinya ya..

...

Chapter 1

.

.

.

Original Story by Akasaka Kirachiha

.

.

.

Happy Reading

.

.

.

Sasuke melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada,wajahnya semakin kusut saat melihat seseorang yang sudah sah menjadi suaminya 3 bulan yang lalu masih sibuk mengurusi hal yang baginya sangat-sedikit-tidak berguna.

"Aku tahu kau seorang wakil direktur utama,aku tahu kau harus menyelesaikan proposal itu secepat mungkin tetapi ini sudah menunjukan pukul sebelas malam,kau mau dipecat ayahmu sendiri karena ketahuan tertidur saat jam bekerja?!"

"Tidak...tidak...ini semua juga karena permintaan ayahku,dia tidak akan memecatku...lagi pula besok hari Minggu,aku bisa tidur sepuasnya"Naruto mengambil berkas di dalam laci meja kerja miliknya lalu mengambil sesuatu lagi yang entah apa itu Sasuke malas melihatnya.

"Kau juga belum makan,kau mau aku dituduh sebagai lelaki kejam karena membiarkan dirimu mati kelaparan diruangan ini,hentikan itu dan cepat ke meja makan..."Sasuke melengoskan wajahnya dari Naruto lalu berjalan keluar.

"Sebentar Sasuke...nanggung nih..."

"Besok saja kan bisa,aku akan membantumu,pekerjaanku juga sudah selesai semua"bujuk Sasuke lagi.

"Iya..iya...ah sebentar-sebentar..aku..."

"Kalau kau masih tidak mau,jangan harap kau bisa tidur denganku!"ancam Sasuke kesal lalu berjalan cepat menjauhi Naruto.

Naruto menghentikan aksi melototnya di depan laptop miliknya lalu balik memelototi Sasuke,"Baik..baik...aku akan makan malam lalu tidur...!"serunya lalu dengan terburu-buru ia mengikuti langkah Sasuke yang sudah semakin menjauh.

Sasuke yang mendengarnya hanya mendengus lalu mendudukan dirinya di kursi meja makan,"Aku sudah membuatkanmu kari pedas,jangan makan ramen terus"ujarnya saat melihat Naruto akan mengambil cup ramen di balik lemari dapur.

Naruto mengerucutkan bibirnya lalu berjalan dengan lunglai ke meja makan,"Aku ingin makan ramen...aku rindu ramen..."

"Gezhh...rindu apanya?,aku tahu kau sudah memakannya sebelum pulang,cepat makan kari nya!"

"Kau tidak mau mengambilkannya untukku?"

"Hn."

Naruto yang mengerti gumaman itu berarti 'tidak' semakin mengerucutkan bibirnya lalu mengambil sendiri lauk yang akan dimakannya,"Kau tidak makan?"

Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya lalu menopang kepalanya dengan tangan kanannya,"Aku sudah makan"

"Kenapa kau meninggalkanku?"

"Mau kubunuh kau?,aku sudah mengajakmu berkali-kali dobe..."

"Memangnya kau bisa membunuhku,kalau aku mati..kau mau hidup dengan apa?"tanya Naruto menantang.

"Kau kira aku lelaki mantanmu yang di tampar sedikit saja sudah nangis gaje,aku masih bisa hidup dengan uangku,ingat kalau aku juga bekerja dobe..."balas Sasuke lalu tersenyum tipis,lebih tepatnya menyeringai,ia memandang Naruto yang memakan kari buatannya dengan santai.

"Oh ya,tumben Hachi tidak kemari,biasanya kan kalau malam minggu begini,ia bakalan menginap di rumah?"tanya Naruto setelah ia menyadari kalau keponakan kesayangannya itu tidak ada dirumahnya,biasanya sih ia dan lelaki berumur 15 tahun itu akan menghabiskan waktu dengan bermain PS,Sasuke yang sering memarahinya karena masih bermain permainan anak kecil itu akhirnya ikut juga bermain karena bujukannya.

"Dia berlibur kerumah ibu di Oto bersama Kak Deidara,Kakak tidak ikut karena masih banyak tugas yang harus ia kerjakan di sini dan aku tidak mau tugasnya sebagai direktur harus dilimpahkan kepadaku,aku bersumpah akan membencinya kalau itu sampai terjadi"jawab Sasuke lalu mengucek matanya yang sudah memerah.

"Cuci piringmu sendiri,terserah setelah ini kau mau melihat tv atau ngapain tetapi jangan sentuh pekerjaanmu lagi,kau harus beristirahat"ujarnya datar lalu berjalan pelan menuju kamarnya,"Kalau kau sampai melanggarnya,aku akan menginap dirumah Kakak"lanjutnya tenang namun terdapat nada mengancam.

"Ya..lah..."balas Naruto malas,lebih baik menurut saja dari pada ditinggal oleh sang tercinta.

Bisa saja kalau Sasuke menginap dirumah kakaknya,lelaki yang lebih tua dua bulan darinya itu akan mengadu kepada sang kakak lalu sang kakak akan menceramahinya habis-habisan.

Nggak deh..makasih...

Naruto mendudukan dirinya di atas sofa lalu memandang sekitarnya yang terasa sangat sepi,sudah author bilang kan kalau malam minggu begini biasanya Hachi akan menginap dirumahnya lalu bermain bersama tetapi saat ini Hachi sedang berlibur.

Entah kenapa ia ingin melakukan hal seperti yang kakak iparnya lakukan empat tahun yang seorang anak untuk menemani hari-hari mereka yang sepi,menjadikan anak adopsi itu sebagai anak kandung mereka karena tidak akan mungkin dua orang lelaki yang berumah tangga bisa menghasilan keturunan.

'Besok aku akan membicarakannya dengan Sasuke'batinnya lalu ia menyalakan televisi di depannya.

.

.

.

.

Sore hari memang waktu yang pas untuk berjalan-jalan disekitar rumah sembari melihat matahari terbenam di ufuk barat,Sasuke mengerlingkan matanya kepada Naruto yang tumben-tumbenan mengajaknya untuk berkencan di tengah kesibukan yang melanda sang sulung Uzumaki.

Dengan memakai pakian rumah biasa,mereka berdua berjalan beriringin menuju ke sebuah taman yang tidak jauh dari rumah yang dihuninya,suasana yang hening malah membuat Sasuke mengerutkan dahinya.

Tidak biasanya kan Naruto mendiaminya seperti ini? Ia pasti akan mencari topik aneh untuk membuat suasana lebih ramai,tetapi sekarang...

Melihatnya saja tidak sama sekali,apalagi berbicara?

Entah kenapa suasana hati Sasuke mendadak tak enak.

Bagaimana kalau ternyata Naruto menyembunyikan simpanan darinya?

Bagaimana kalau Naruto mengajaknya ke taman untuk menceraikannya?

Ngapain juga ke taman segala,di rumah pun juga bisa kan?

"Sasuke..."panggil Naruto sesaat setelah mereka sampai di taman taman kota.

"Hn?"

"Umm...anu..."Naruto menghadapkan dirinya kepada Sasuke lalu menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal,"Sasuke..anu..."

'Dia pasti benar-benar akan menceraikanku'batin Sasuke pundung.

"Katakan yang jelas dobe,aku siap menerimanya!"gertaknya kesal,kenapa harus susah sih ngomong 'kita bercerai' ? Ia juga sudah siap menerimanya kok.

"Umm..bagaimana kalau kita mengadopsi anak?,ya buat ngramein rumah gitu..he..he..he.."

Gubrakk...!

Jadi sedari tadi Naruto mendiamkannya,hanya untuk mengatakan hal ini?

"Bodoh..."Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya lalu memandang sekelilingnya yang mulai meramai,"Kalau kau ingin mengadopsi anak,adopsi saja..."

"Tetapi kau tidak suka anak kecil kan?"

"Tak masalah..."Sasuke menjawab dengan nada datar lalu memandang matahari yang mulai terbenam,"Aku tidak mempermasalahkannya,kau boleh mengadopsi seorang anak"

"Kau juga mengganggapnya anakmu kan?"tanya Naruto sanksi.

Sasuke hanya mengangguk pelan,ia mendudukan dirinya di kursi taman lalu menundukan kepalanya,'Andai saja aku bisa menghasilan keturunan,Naruto tidak akan merasa kesepian lagi,Naruto pasti sangat bahagia'batinnya.

"Enaknya kita mempunyai anak perempuan atau lelaki?"tanya Naruto antusias.

"Terserah kau saja.."balas Sasuke sekenanya.

Melihat wajah Sasuke yang sama sekali tidak ada antusiasnya membuat wajah Naruto mengkerut kembali,"Sasuke..kalau kau tidak suka,aku tidak memaksa kok..."ujarnya datar.

"Aku senang kok...kita bisa mengadopsinya besok saja,laki-laki atau pun perempuan sama saja bagiku,tetapi jangan sampai waria.."balas Sasuke cepat,ia agak nggak enak hati dengan tatapan kecewa Naruto.

Naruto kembali memasang senyum lima jarinya,"Aaa...kau benar Sasuke..yang penting jangan waria..umm bagaimana kalau kita sekalian makan malam diluar saja,ayo kita ke Ichiraku...!"serunya lalu menarik tangan Sasuke untuk mengikutinya.

"Lepaskan aku"dengan cepat Sasuke menyentak tangan Naruto lalu berjalan biasa disamping Naruto.

"Kau ini...biar romantis dikit napa..."ujar Naruto merajuk yang sama sekali tidak ditanggapi oleh Sasuke.

Sasuke tersentak saat merasakan seseorang yang menabraknya dari samping lalu meninju keras perutnya.

"Oi,kalau jalan hati-hati dong..!"protes Naruto kesal,ia memandang Sasuke yang sedikit merintih pelan,"Kau tak apa-apa kan?"tanyanya khawatir.

Sasuke memandang seseorang serba hitam yang telah berlari itu dengan pandangan super kesal,ia menggelengkan kepalanya,"Aku tidak apa-apa"jawabnya datar.

"Kurang kerjaan banget tuh orang...kita jadi makan diluar?"tanya Naruto sekali lagi.

"Terserah kau saja"jawab Sasuke sedikit lemas,ia meraba dahinya sendiri dan ia tidak merasakan panas sama sekali,masa' hanya karena tinjuan pelan di perut,membuat dirinya menjadi lemas? Tidak masuk akal sama sekali.

"Ok...go to Ichiraku ramen...!"

"Kalau kau sakit,aku tidak mau merawatmu dobe.."

"Ara..ara..kau pasti merawatku apapun yang terjadi..teme..!"

"Hn."

_.x._.x._.x._.x._.x._

"Dinas di Suna selama satu tahun...kau bercanda...?!"Naruto mengeratkan genggaman pada ponsel miliknya,matanya melotot tajam saat mendengar pernyataan dari lawan bicaranya ini.

"Memangnya kenapa?,kalau kau bisa menyelesaikan tugas ini,aku akan mempertimbangkanmu untuk menggantikan jabatanku menjadi direktur utama,"

Naruto melunakkan pandangannya,"Benarkah?,aku bisa memegang jabatanmu?"tanyanya antusias.

"Yah kalau kau mau menerima tugas ini dan menjalankan tugasnya dengan baik,"

Naruto mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya,"Baiklah tetapi aku akan memikirkannya lebih matang dahulu,selamat malam Tousan"ia mematikan sambungan teleponnya lalu berjalan santai menuju ke sofa ruang keluarga sembari menunggu kepulang seseorang.

"Tadaima..."Sasuke berucap sembari melepas sepatu kerjanya lalu menaruhnya di rak sepatu di dekat pintu utama.

"Okaeri...ada masalah apa sampai pulang semalam ini?"Naruto berjalan menghampiri Sasuke lalu mengacak-acak pelan rambut hitam itu.

"Masih banyak tugas yang harus aku kerjakan,aku putuskan untuk menyelesiakannya di sana saja,kalau OB tidak mendatangi ruanganku dan mengatakan kalau hari telah malam,aku tidak akan menyadarinya sampai besok pagi lagi"jawab Sasuke,"Jangan berantakin rambutku,hari ini kau yang masak kan?"tanyanya lalu setelah melepas jas kerjanya,ia berjalan menuju ke kamar mandi.

"Tenang aja..aku sudah memasakkan makanan kesukaanmu,rasanya enak kok..aku sudah mencicipinya berkali-kali"Naruto cepat-cepat menambahkan saat melihat wajah tak yakin yang dilayangkan Sasuke,"Jangan meremehkanku teme!"

Sasuke memutar bola matanya malas,"Ya..ya..aku percaya dengan ucapanmu..."

Satu jam telah berlalu,mereka berdua telah selesai melakukan ritual makan ini mereka tengah bersantai di luar rumah sembari melihat kerlipan bintang-bintang yang menghiasi langit malam itu.

"Beberapa hari lagi aku akan pergi ke Suna"ujar Naruto memulai pembicaraan.

"Berapa lama?"

"Satu tahun..."

Sasuke dengan cepat menolehkan kepalanya,"Kau mau dinas disana?"

Pemuda berambut pirang itumenganggukkan kepalanya,"Kalau aku bekerja dengan sempurna disana,Tousan akan mengangkatku sebagai pemimpin perusahaan,aku tidak bisa menolak kesempatan emas ini"ujarnya dengan semangat yang membara.

"Yah kalau pekerjaanmu sempurna..."ujar Sasuke menyindir.

"Iehh...aku tidak se bodoh yang kau kira tahuu..."Naruto menyipitkan matanya,tak terima dirinya diremehkan telak oleh pasangan hidupnya ini.

"Ya..ya..aku percaya dengan ucapanmu..."balas Sasuke mengulangi perkataannya tadi.

"Huh kau ini,kau sama sekali tidak menyemangatiku,malah menyindiriku seperti itu.."Naruto memalingkan wajahnya dari Sasuke,tangannya di lipat di depan dada,bibirnya mengerecut,ngambek.

Sasuke terkikik pelan lalu merapatkan tubuhnya pada Naruto,melingkarkan kedua tangannya pada leher pemuda tan itu lalu menyenderkan kepalanya di bahu bidang suaminya,"Lalu aku harus melakukan apa?"tanyanya sembari meniup daun telinga Naruto,tak mendengar respon,ia dengan berani mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga itu lalu mengemutnya pelan.

Naruto merasakan sensasi aneh saat merasakan telinganya di emut pelan oleh pemuda disampingnya,dirinya menyeringai mesum saat melihat Sasuke yang tidak biasanya menggodanya seperti ini.

"Yah..maunya kau melakukan apa? Untuk menghibur suamimu ini.."Naruto memejamkan matanya,menikmati desiran sensasional yang bergemuruh di seluruh tubuhnya.

Sasuke melepaskan kegiatannya lalu tangan kirinya bergerak menelusuri wajah Naruto,dengan iseng ia mencubit pelan hidung mancungnya.

"Sakit sayang..."Naruto mengangkat tangannya untuk membelai rambut Sasuke lalu dengan pelan ia mendekatkannya pada dirinya,Sasuke menutup mataya saat merasaka benda kenyal itu menabrakkan diri pada bibir merekah miliknya,pemuda itu ikut memejamkan mata sembari berusaha memasukkan lidahnya pada rongga mulut milik Sasuke yang sedari tadi telah terbuka,menunggu kedatangannya.

"Ummm.."Sasuke mengacak-acak rambut Naruto lalu semakin mendekatkan kepala pirang itu kepada dirinya,Naruto yang telah bergairah dengan cepat mengangkat tubuh Sasuke tanpa melepas ciuman mereka menuju ke surga dunia di dalam kamar.

.

.

.

"Biarkan aku yang diatas..."Naruto yang saat ini berada diatas tubuh Sasuke mengertukan dahinya mendengar penuturan seseorang yang tak lagi kuat menahan libodonya itu.

"Aku tidak mau menjadi Uke"tolak Naruto,tangan kanannya tengah mengelus sesuatu yang telah menegang dibalik celana tidur milik Sasuke.

Sasuke berdecak pelan lalu dengan sekali sentak,ia telah berada di atas tubuh Naruto,"Biarkan aku memuaskanmu..."Sasuke menyeringai dan membungkuk ke depan untuk memulai menciumnya sembari mulai menggosok penis mereka yang masih bersembunyi di sangkarnya.

Sasuke berhenti mencium Naruto dan mulai untuk pergi ke bawah sana,dia mendekatkan mulutnya pada paha Naruto dan mendongak untuk melihat wajah pemuda tan yang akan dipuaskannya,perlahan Sasuke melepaskan kain yang menutupi bagian bawah tubuh Naruto dan hanya menyisihkan celana dalam berwarna hitam yang masih menjaga barang milik pemuda itu.

"Ahh-umm.."Naruto menutup mulutnya dengan tangan kananya saat Sasuke menyentuh gundukan miliknya sembari memijatnya pelan,dia nggak boleh mendesah ala uke yang kegirangan saat disentuh sang Seme,ingin sekali ia merubah keadaan tetapi karena menurutnya ini sebuah tantangan,ia membiarkan Sasuke bersuka ria dengan tubuhnya.

Sasuke mengerucutkan bibirnya,hal yang tidak pernah ia lakukan,"Kenapa harus kau tutup sih,lihat saja.."dengan cepat Sasuke menarik celana dalam Naruto,membuat kejantanan yang telah mengucurkan cairannya itu terlihat menjilat ujung kejantanan itu lalu memasukkan pada rongga mulut miliknya.

"Oh..Sasuke..."Naruto membiarkan desahannya lolos saat merasakan masa depannya tengah dikulum oleh mulut suaminya.

"Mmmm Naruto..."

"Sialanhh..."tak mau ejakulasi dengan cepat,ia membalik tubuh Sasuke dan membuat kuluman pada kejantanannya itu lepas.

"Kau ini...aku mau menikmati cairanmu..."rajuk Sasuke saat melihat Naruto yang dengan kasar melepas seluruh pakaian yang melekat pada dirinya,kesal saat melihat pemuda itu menginvasi dirinya kembali.

"Sudahlah..nanti juga kau akan merasakannya"Naruto tidak memberikan kesempatan Sasuke untuk membalasnya dan mulai menghisap penisnya dengan lambat. Dia memutuskan untuk menggoda Sasuke. Dia suka mendengar Sasuke meminta lebih dan juga mendengar namanya keluar dari mulut Sasuke. Ini harus menjadi hal paling seksi yang pernah ia dengar.

"Mmmhhh...ahhh..ahh...Narutoo...berhenti.."

"Hentikan apa baby?"

"Berhenti menggodaku dobe.."ia melengkungkan badannya,tak kuat lagi menahan cairan yang selalu gagal ia lepaskan,ia mendeath glare Naruto yang masih senantiasi menghisap kejantanannya dengan lambat,ia muak Naruto melakukan hal ini. Jadi ... sekarang dia akan menggoda Naruto. Dia menarik tangannya dan meletakkannya di paha,ia membawa tangan yang lain ke mulutnya dan mulai menjilati jari-jarinya dengan lambat. Ia melihat langsung ke mata Naruto saat melakukannya,mengerlingkannya menggoda lalu menempatkan jari-jarinya di belahan mulai meraba dirinya sendiri dan mengerang.

"Naruhh...ahhh...bercintalah denganku..."Sasuke semakin mendesah liar hanya untuk membuat Naruto semakin gila.

"Touch me..ahh..uuh..."ia menarik jari-jarinya keluar dan membelai penisnya naik turun dengan cepat,kemudian melihat Naruto yang menatap wajahnya dan menyaksikan perubahan wajah miliknya.

Naruto sangat menyukai ketika mata Sasuke yang tertutup dan mulutnya yang terbuka,ia tampak begitu panas dan menggairahkan.

Naruto menindih tubuh penuh peluh itu lalu menarik jari-jari Sasuke yang memanjakan dirinya sendiri dan menggantinya dengan jari-jari miliknya yang kering,Sasuke melenguh keras saat merasakan jari-jari panjang itu merengsek memasuki lubanganya yang sempit.

"Lepaskan Naruto...olesi duluhh..."

"Tidak ada waktu untuk melumasi jemariku,kau sangat menggoda Suke untuk kulewatkan walau sedetik"ketiga jari Naruto semakin memasuki lubang ketat itu dan dengan tepat menyentuh prostatnya.

"Ahhh...Naruto...enggg...aku..aku.."

"Aku mengerti"Naruto memijat bagian tubuh Sasuke yang terlupakan,desahan dan erangan yang ia dengar semakin membuatnya mempercepat pijatannya dan jemarinya berkali-kali menyentuh tonjolan dalam tubuh Sasuke dan sebelum pemuda dibawahanya ejakulasi,ia menarik jemarinya lalu menggantinya dengan sesuatu yang lebih besar.

"Arghhh...hahhh..."Sasuke mencengkram seprainya erat,badannya melengkung saat merasakan nikmat dan sakit melebur menjadi satu,ia baru saja ejakulasi dan dengan cepat pula Naruto menumbuknya keras.

Naruto membaringkan tubuhnya lalu menaruh tubuh Sasuke diatasnya,kejantanannya yang masih tertancap sempurna di lubang milik Sasuke.

"Lakukan Sasuke.."pintanya lembut,Sasuke yang mendengarnya dengan segera mengangkat pinggulnya lalu setelah itu mendorongnya perlahan.

"Ahhh...ahh.."Sasuke yang akan merasakannya kembali semakin mempercepat gerakan pinggulnya,tangan Naruto yang menganggur ia buat untuk kembali memijat kejantanan yang menegang milik Sasuke.

"Naruto..ini benar-benar gila...ahhh..."

"Ini memang gila...sial..lubangmu memang sempitt..."

Tangan Naruto lainnya ia gunakan untuk membantu Sasuke yang sangat kepayahan menaik turunkan pinggulnya,Naruto menyodokkan miliknya dengan cepat dan keras membuat Sasuke yang sudah tak kuat lagi memutuskan untuk menyenderkan badannya pada dada bidang milik Naruto,membiarkan pemuda itu yang menaik turunkan pinggulnya.

"Astaga!...lebih Naru.."

"Apa Sasuke?"

"Aku ingin lebih! Lagi. Uhhh bercinta."

"Kau ingin lebih?" Dia mulai menyodo lubang itu lebih cepat.

"Mmm ya!"  
Naruto berhenti dan menarik Sasuke lebih dekat dan berakhir di menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Naruto sementara pemuda itu masih terus meneruk menggerakkan pinggangnya.

"Sialan..ini benar-benar nikmat..."

"Aku setuju...Sasuke kau begitu ketat,aku sangat menyukai pantatmu.."Naruto menyodok lubang itu semakin cepat dan keras,Sasuke mencakar punggung Naruto,menahan rasa gila yang saat ini ia rasakan.

"Mmmhhh...Naruto..kuso...ini benar-benar-ahhhh..."

"Kurasa aku menemukan tempat yang tepat" Naruto menyeringai,ia mencium dan menghisap leher Sasuke,pemuda itu hanya mencakarkan kukunya ke punggung Naruto semakin keras dan mengerang,dia sangat menyukainya.

"Naruto! Lebih keras!"

"Sasuke kau seperti pelacur!"

"Aku pelacurmu..."Sasuke berbisik di telinganya.

"Sialan Sasuke Kau begitu panas! Mengapa kau melakukan ini padaku?"

"Melakukan apa?"Sasuke berkata sembari menyeringai menggoda.

Naruto melepas kejantanannya,membuat Sasuke menggerang protes.

"Kau tahu persis apa yang aku bicarakan baby.." Naruto melemparkan Sasuke di tempat tidur dan mengangkat pantatnya ke atas.

Pertama ia mengusap jarinya pada lubang itu dan kemudian menjilat dengan lidahnya. Sasuke tersentak. Dia tahu bahwa Sasuke menyukainya ketika ia melakukan hal ini,menjilatnya dengan lambat dan Sasuke mengerang,Naruto selalu bermain pelan,ia tidak bisa menahannya,ia ingin ejakulasi..-tidak! ia harus ejakulasi sekarang,lidah Naruto masih keluar masuk pantat Sasuke yang begitu ia cintai.

"Naruto!"Sasuke mengeluarkan erangan dan Naruto tahu ia telah dekat,pemuda itu kembali menjilat lubang panas itu lalu kembali memasukkan miliknya yang telah menegang dengan sempurna.

"Ahh Sasuke...kau memang nikmat.."

"Naruto lebih cepat!"Naruto yang mendengarnya semakin mempercepat sodokannya,"Ahh Naruto..engg..ummm..Mmm aku! Begitu dekat!"

"Keluarkan terus jeritan seksimu Sasuke..."

"Astaga Naruto Lebih..! Perkataanmu membuatku ingin ejakulasi lebih cepat..ahhhhkk...!"

"Sial Sasuke! Ketika kau berteriak, aku ingin kau berteriak namaku,aku suka kau yang mendesah liar meneriakkan namaku,menggerang meminta lebih padaku.."

"Sialan Naruto..! Bobol aku lebih keras!"

"Aku ingin kau berteriak namaku sekeras yang kau bisa ketika kau keluar Baby..."

"AHHHH NARUTO...!"Sasuke mendesah dengan keras saat merasakan cairan yang telah bergemuruh di perutnya tumpah membasahi seprei dan tangan Naruto.

"Engggg..."Naruto memejamkan matanya saat merasakan cairannya keluar di dalam lubang milik Sasuke,ia menjatuhkan dirinya diatas tubuh Sasuke sembari mengatus nafasnya yang terengah-engah.

"Sasuke...aishiteru..."Naruto menyingkirkan poni yang menutupi mata Sasuke lalu mengecup puncak kepalanya.

Sasuke merangkul Naruto lalu menenggelamkan wajahnya pada dada bidang milik suaminya,"Aishiteru yo..."ia senang saat Naruto memanjakannya seperti saat ini,ia menutup matanya tanpa memperdulikan rasa nyeri yang ia rasakan pada perutnya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ciee yang mau ditinggal suami..."Sasuke mengangkat kepalanya malas saat melihat lelaki yang lebih tua 6 tahun darinya itu datang ke ruangannya dan melontarkan kata-kata menyebalkan kepada dirinya.

"Apa kau kurang kerjaan sehingga melakukan hal yang tidak berguna hah?!"balasnya sengit.

"Aku cuma mau turut berduka cita atas galaunya otoutoku karena mau di tinggal sang suami tercinta..."lelaki itu hanya memandang sang adik sembari terkikik pelan,hal yang tidak pernah ia lakukan saat di depan orang lain terkecuali adiknya ini.

"Urusai!"Sasuke tanpa memperdulikan kakaknya melanjutkan tugas yang mulai menumpuk ini,"Cepat kembali ke ruanganmu,aku sibuk!"

Itachi masih terus mengompor-ngompori adiknya,"Pasti ini lebih menyakitkan dari pada ditinggal Dei-Chan selama seminggu..."ujarnya dengan nada sedih yang dibuat-buat.

"Berhenti bertingkah menjijikan Itachi!,cepat katakan apa yang kau-"

"Aku cuma mau berduka cita ka-"

"ITACHI...!"

Itachi menghela nafasnya lalu beberapa detik kemudian ia telah kembali ke mode biasanya,"Tak ada urusan yang penting,aku hanya ingin kemari saja,referesing sebentar sebelum rapat"jawabnya lalu mendudukan dirinya di sofa tamu.

Sasuke menghentikan kegiatan menulisnya,"Dengan siapa?"tanyanya datar.

"Hyuga Corp,kami akan membahas tentang perusahaan yang baru saja berdiri di Konoha,"

"Perusahaan baru?,_Ebukamera _maksudmu?,perusahaan yang akan membentuk aplikasi media sosial terbaru itu kan?"tanya Sasuke sedikit antusias.

"Iya benar..memangnya kenapa?"

"Itu perusahaan bentukan komplotanmu dulu saat kuliah,masa' kau tidak tahu sih"ujar Sasuke sembari mengertukan dahinya,masa' kakaknya ini tak tahu tentang asal-usul perusahaan terbaru itu?

"Eh benarkah?,aku benar-benar tidak tahu...!,thanks sudah mau memberi tahu informasi tentang mereka,aku pergi dulu.."Itachi dengan cepat beranjak pergi dari ruangan adiknya,Sasuke yang melihatnya hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

'Dasar kudate...'batinnya mengejek.

**Namikaze Corp**

"Bagaimana?,kau tidak berganti pikiran kan?"

Naruto menganggukkan kepalanya lalu mendudukan dirinya pada kursi didepan meja kerja sang ayah,"Tidak,aku benar-benar yakin dengan keputusanku,Sasuke juga sudah menyetujuinya kok"ujarnya senang.

Minato tersenyum tipis lalu mencari sesuatu di laci mejanya,"Hari ini kau pulang pagi,persiapkan perlengkapanmu dan besok kau akan terbang ke Suna tepat jam sembilan pagi"ujarnya lalu menyerahkan amplop berisi keperluan penerbangan dan lain-lainnya kepada Naruto.

"Wow...besok aku sudah harus berangkat?,baiklah kalau begitu,aku pulang dulu ya Tousan...jangan kangen sama aku loh..he...he..he..."cengir Naruto lalu setelah bersaliman ria dengan sang ayah-Minato sampai cengo dibuatnya- ia dengan cepat pergi dari ruangan berwarna kuning itu.

"Hah..dia memang benar-benar mirip dengan Kushina..."

"Iyah..besok aku sudah harus berangkat nih..pulanglah sebentar dan bantu aku berkemas..-nggak bisa kalau malam...aku mau mengajakmu kencan sambil berbelanja kebutuhanku disana...-pokoknya harus bisa!,aku akan telepon kakakmu dan memintanya untuk memberi izin..aku tunggu dirumah ya..aku mencintaimu Sasu-Chan..."tanpa memperdulikan jawaban yang akan dilontarkan lawan bicaranya nanti,Naruto dengan cepat mematikan sambungan teleponnya lalu ia berjalan menuju ke tempat mobil miliknya terparkir.

'Selama setahun tanpa melihat wajah Sasu-Chan...tapi demi karirku aku rela berpisah dengan my baby cacuke...'batin Naruto sedih lalu menjalankan mobilnya dengan cepat.

.

.

To Be Continue.

.

.

Gimana..? Lemonnya sudah HOT belum?

Kayaknya sih belum ya...nah kalau ada yang mau ditanyakan,tanyakan saja di kotak review ya...terus kasih tahu juga kalau masih ada typo dan sejenisnya yang berkeliaran di fanfic gaje ini.

Arigatou... J

Akasaka Kirachiha


	2. Chapter 2

WEBCAM

Disclaimer:Naruto_Masashi Kishimoto

Genre:Romance and Family.

Rating:M

Pair:NaruSasu.

Warning:OOC,M-Preg,lemon,BL,Yaoi,Typo(s),kata-kata yang mungkin kepotong-tanpa sebab-, dll.

...

Chapter 2

.

.

.

Original Story by Akasaka Kirachiha

.

.

.

Happy Reading

.

.

.

"Tersenyumlah walau kecil,kau tidak menikmati kencan terakhir kita sebelum aku pergi dinas ke Suna"Naruto mengerucutkan bibirnya melihat Sasuke sedari tadi tak mengacuhkan ucapannya,wajah dingin itu semakin dingin saat ia mengajak suaminya itu ke sebuah restoran bintang lima yang sangat terkenal di Konoha.

"Seharusnya kau beristirahat untuk perjalanan panjang besok,kita bisa kencan dirumah.."balas Sasuke sengit sembari memalingkan wajahnya dari Naruto.

Pemuda berambut pirang itu memandang Sasuke polos,"Kau mau kita bercinta lagi?"tanyanya watados,ia meringis saat jemari kurus Sasuke menjitak jidatnya.

"Jangan berbicara keras-keras dobe,maksudku..aku malas saja makan malam di restoran,aku lebih suka kita berjalan ke taman atau di luar rumah saja"ujar Sasuke sedikit berbisik.

"Itu mah kencan nggak seru namanya teme...sudahlah tinggal makan saja setelah itu aku minta jatah nanti malem,titik!"balas Naruto ngambek lalu memakan steaknya dengan cepat.

"Kemarin lusa kita sudah melakukannya bodoh,aku nggak mau!"tolak Sasuke.

Naruto meneringai kejam lalu memandang Sasuke dengan pandangan -aku-tidak-menerima-penolakan.

"Pokoknya aku nggak mau!"gerutu Sasuke kesal.

"Melihat wajah merengutmu membuatku ingin memakanmu sekarang juga Suke-Chan..."bisik Naruto menggoda dan Sasuke tercekat saat merasakan sesuatu mengelus pahanya yang tertutupi oleh celana panjang.

"Sshh..apa yang kau lakukan..?"tanya Sasuke berusaha menahan desahannya,nggak lucu kan kalau ia mendesah dengan kerasnya ditengah kumpulan orang-orang disini?

Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke,Naruto dengan perlahan menarik resleting celana Sasuke,orang-orang disekitar sana tidak akan tahu apa yang dilakukan Naruto pada Sasuke karena meja berbentuk persegi itu tertutupi oleh kain yang menjuntai hingga lantai dan juga karena tempat mereka berada dipojok.

Naruto mengelus gundukan dibalik kain berbentuk segitiga itu lalu memijatnya pelan.

Sasuke menelungkupkan wajahnya dimeja,menyembunyikan wajah nikmatnya saat Naruto yang asik memijat miliknya dengan tangan kirinya dan memakan Steaknya dengan tangan kananya,santai seperti tidak ada apa-apa.

"Naruuhh..hentikaannn..engg.."Sasuke dengan tangan yang bergetar mencoba melepaskan tangan Naruto yang memijat miliknya yang mulai mengeluarkan cairan,sekali lagi tidak lucu kan kalau ia ejakulasi disini?

Melihat Naruto yang memasang wajah Watados membuat ia berhasrat untuk menjedokkan kepala pirang itu di tembok kasar dibelakang rumahnya,"Ahh..ahummm.."Sasuke menutup mulutnya sendiri,menahan desahan yang tidak bisa ia kendalikan.

"Makanlah dengan tenang,lama-lama saladmu akan dikerubungi semut kalau kau tidak segera memakannya"ujar Naruto santai lalu kembali memakan steaknya,melihat Sasuke yang masih menggeletakkan wajahnya lemas dimeja membuat sifat jahil Naruto semakin menjadi-jadi..

"AHHH...!"untung saja saat Sasuke berteriak,musik penghibur untuk pengunjung disana mulai mengalun,Sasuke melirik Naruto geram lalu melihat bagian bawahnya yang sudah dimasuki Naruto dengan satu jarinya.

"Engg...sudah cukupp...akh!"jari kedua telah masuk disusul jari ketiga membuat Sasuke tanpa sadar mendongakkan kepalanya merasakan sakit dan nikmat saat Naruto memanjanya.

Ketiga jari itu bergerak dengan lihainya didalam lubang sesak dan panas itu,"Ahhh...uuhh..."Sasuke kembali menyembunyikan wajah nikmatnya saat swepotnya tertusuk oleh jari-jari Naruto.

Sasuke menjambak rambutnya sendiri saat ia tidak bisa lagi menahan sesuatu yang akan keluar dari tubuhnya,Naruto yang mengetahui itu dengan nakalnya menyentuh berkali-kali titik kenikmatan itu lalu berbisik pelan di telinga Sasuke.

"Kalau kau berhasil menahan cairanmu sampai aku selesai menghabiskan steakku,aku janji tidak akan berbuat yang lebih jauh dari ini semua,kau tidak mau kan aku memasukkan milikku yang telah menengang karena mendengar desahan seksimu kedalam lubangmu...disini..?"lalu setelah itu ia kembali memakan stekanya dengan ketiga jari tangan kirinya yang masih setia menyodok titik itu.

Sasuke dengan keringat yang bercucuran berusaha menahan cairanny agar tidak keluar,sekali lagi dan sekali lagi lainnya...tidak lucu kan kalau ia disetubuhi diruangan mewah ini?!

"Sshhh...k-kau...gila..ba-baka...emmm..."

"Temanmu sakit ya?"tanya seseorang membuat Sasuke membulatkan matanya,jangan sampai orang entah siapa itu tahu...batinnya.

"Astaga Sasuke kau sakit ya?,ia memang tidak pernah merawat tubuhnya sendiri...cepat selesaikan makanmu dan kita akan pulang"ujar Naruto pura-pura panik.

"Kasihan temanmu..keringat dinginnya banyak sekali,sebaiknya kau harus segera membawanya pulang..."ujar orang itu lalu berlalu meskipun masih memandang Sasuke dengan khawatir.

"Kecilkan suaramu Sasuke..kau tidak mau semua orang tahu apa yang kita lakukan kan?"tanya Naruto menggoda lalu melanjutkan makan stekanya yang masih setengah.

"Makanmu terlalu lelet idiot..."

"Baiklah..baiklah...aku akan memakan cepat"dan Naruto pun memakan stekanya sedikit cepat namun...

"Ungg...aku...aku..ti-tidak..kuathh...hahhh..."Naruto juga semakin mempercepat gerakannya,ia melepaskan jarinya dan kembali memijat milik Sasuke yang sudah semakin banyak mengeluarkan cairan putihnya.

Naruto melihat situasi sekitarnya,ia lega saat semua orang tidak menyadari kegiatan mereka,ia mengelus,memijat lalu menepuk benda itu membuat Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya,ia benar-benar sudah tidak kuat.

"Sebentar lagi Sasu...kau tidak mau aku mememasukan punyaku kedalam lubangmu yang nikmat itu disini kan..."mendengar desahan erotis Sasuke membuat benda milik Naruto telah berdiri,ia berusaha menahannya lalu kembali memakan steaknya yang akan habis.

Sasuke merasa sangat lemas dan tak berdaya,ia memejamkan matanya berusaha menahan cairannya yang mulai keluar walau sedikit demi sedikit,ya..ia memang suka permainan sex ini,permainan ini semakin membuatnya sangat bergairah,penisnya telah berkedut-kedut di tangan besar Naruto.

"Akh...Narutoo...ahh-ahhh..enggmmm..."desahnya lirih,

"Khkk..." Naruto kembali memasukkan ketiga jarinya langsung pada lubang anal Sasuke,menyentuh titik ternikmat itu dengan keras membuat uke kesayangannya ini menggelepar panik,ia menyadari kalau suaminya ini tak kuat lagi menahan cairan yang akan segera memucrat keluar.

"Naruhhh...ahhh.. ...ma-mau..kelu..AAHHHHH-UUMM...!"ledakan dalam diri Sasuke keluar dengan derasnya,mulutnya dibungkam oleh Naruto membuat desahan nikmatnya tertetelan di dalam mulut pemuda berambut pirang itu.

"Hahhh..."cairan Sasuke menetes membasahi ubin dibawah meja persegi itu juga sedikit membasahi celana panjangnya,Sasuke dengan lemas menjatuhkan kepalanya di meja lalu melihat piring Naruto yang telah bersih,"Hahh...hahh...aku menang..."ujarnya pelan.

"Ya...ya...kau menang..."balas Naruto tenang.

Sasuke yang masih lemas ditarik paksa Naruto ke Toilet.

"Ganti kau yang memuaskanku!"ujarnya.

"Dirumah saja dobe..."desah Sasuke pelan,ia akan malu setengah mati saat pengunjung restoran yang memasuki toilet nanti akan mendengar desahannya.

Naruto mendekatkan pinggulnya pada pantat Sasuke,membiarkan pemuda yang lebih tua dua bulan darinya itu merasakan kejantanannya yang telah menengang keras,"Aku tidak bisa menyimpan sampah lebih lama lagi teme..."ujarnya dengan suara seraknya membuat Sasuke menegukkan ludahnya kaku.

Habislah sudah...

Mereka berdua kembali melanjutkan kegiatan mereka tanpa menyadari seseorang yang telah memandang mereka sejak tadi.

.

.

.

"Hiks..hati-hati disana ya Naru-Chan..."bukan,bukan Sasuke yang berbicara melainkan sosok wanita paruh baya yang masih tampak cantik sembari memeluk sang anak yang akan pergi.

"Kaa-Chan...jangan memelukku terlalu erat...sesak nih.."ujar Naruto tercekat,ibunya ini memang sangat erat sekali kalau memeluk seseorang.

"Aha ha..hiks maafkan Kaa-Chan.."Kushina melepaskan pelukannya lalu mengelus puncak kepala anaknya sayang,"Pokoknya jaga dirimu baik-baik ya...setahun itu tidak sebentar loh..."

Naruto menganggukkan kepalanya lalu tiba-tiba saja matanya berair,"Hiks...aku akan benar-benar merindukanmu Kaa-Chan"isaknya.

"Kaa-Chan juga akan sangat merindukanmu Naru-Chan...lihat Sasu-Chan sudah sangat sebal tuh kamu campakkan dari tadi"ujar Kushina lalu menunjuk seseorang disampingnya yang sedari tadi hanya memandang mereka berdua datar.

Sasuke merengut mendengar ibu mertunya memanggilnya seperti itu,"Tak apa,teruskan saja kegiatan kalian.."balasnya datar,ngapain juga cemburu sama mertua sendiri?

Dengan cepat Naruto membungkan bibir itu,melumatnya dan berusaha mendominasi mulut Sasuke.

Lelaki berambut hitam itu hanya bisa memejamkan matanya,pasrah saat Naruto menginvasi mulutnya,ini akan menjadi ciuman terakhir sebelum mereka akan berpisah lama,tanpa sadar setetes air mata keluar membahasi pipi putihnya.

Naruto melepas pagutannya lalu tersentak saat melihat cairan membasahi pipi suaminya,"Kenapa kau menangis?"tanyanya sembari mengusap pipinya.

Sasuke melepas tangan Naruto dari pipinya lalu mengusap matanya,"Aku tidak menangis,lupakan saja!"jawabnya sedikit parau.

Kushina terkikik pelan melihat pasangan suami-suami ini,ia pernah merasakan apa yang akan dirasakan Sasuke saat ini,suaminya dulu sering sekali pergi keluar negeri meninggalkannya sendirian dirumah.

Lelaki bermata biru itu mengelus bahu Sasuke yang tertutupi oleh jas kerjanya lalu mendekatnnya pada dirinya,"Aku mohon...jangan lagi mengeluarkan air mata karenaku,rasanya sangat sesak.."bisiknya tepat ditelinga Sasuke yang tengah ia peluk.

"Apa aku perlu membata-"

"Jangan!"celetuk Sasuke cepat,"Jangan kau batalkan kepergianmu,kau sangat menantikan hal ini..."ia melepaskan pelukannya lalu memaksakan senyum.

"Aku tidak suka menangis...aku tidak seperti mantanmu dulu..."ejeknya yang hanya dibalas dengusan Naruto.

"_**Pesawat KHG1450 tujuan Suna akan segera meluncur 10 menit lagi,diharapkan penumpang segera memasuki pesawat yang dituju"**_

"Baiklah...Kaa-Chan... aku pergi dulu ya...jangan kangen sama aku ya...!"

"Kita komunikasinya lewat webcam aja teme...kau harus on setiap malam ya,minggu pagi juga nggak apa-apa...Jaa Naa sayang...!"serunya lalu setelah mengecup kedua pipi orang yang sangan dicintainya itu,Naruto segera melesat menuju kabin yang akan mengantarkannya pada pesawat yang akan menerbangkannya ke Suna.

"Hati-hati ya Naru-Chan...!"teriak Kushina lalu melambaikan tangan kananya ke arah anaknya yang mulai menjauh,"Hahh...kau tidak akan mendengar suara cemprengnya itu lagi ya..."ujarnya pada Sasuke yang hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Setelah ini aku akan ada meeting penting di Namikaze Corp,apa Kaasan sekalian kesana?"tanya Sasuke sembari melihat jam tangannya yang telah menunjukan pukul sembilan.

"Tentu saja,aku nebeng ya Sasu-Chan...he...he..he..."

))(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())((

Hal aneh yang dialami Sasuke dimulai semenjak dua bulan yang lalu,tepat dua hari setelah Naruto pergi ke Suna untuk kerja,banyak hal aneh yang ia alami tanpa sebab,misalnya seperti terbatuk dan mual tanpa sebab saat rapat berlangsung,ia menjadi lebih marah-marah saat kakaknya itu menggodanya,memecat tanpa berpikir panjang pegawainya hanya karena kesalahan kecil dan masih banyak lagi yang membuat Sasuke ingin menjedukkan kepalanya sekeras mungkin.

"Dengar Sasuke...jangan bersikap gegabah dengan memecat pegawai yang tak bersalah itu,jangan sombong denga statusmu saat ini,akan makin banyak orang yang membencimu jika kau begini terus..."Sasuke hanya diam mendengarkan ocehan kakaknya,ia menngusap-usap matanya menahan kantuk yang tiba-tiba menyerangnya.

Itachi yang merasa diabaikan,menghampiri sang adik lalu dengan murka menggoyang-goyang bahu Sasuke dengan keras,"Sasuke kali ini aku serius!,kau benar-benar membuatku marah!"bentaknya keras.

"Go-gomenasai..."balas Sasuke lirih sambil berusaha menghentikan Itachi dengan tangan kanannya,ia membungkan mulutnya dengan tangan kirinya mencegah sesuatu yang akan keluar dari mulutnya.

"Aku memang sangat...sangat..sangatlah menyayangimu dari pada Dei-Chan tetapi kalau kau sudah bertindak seperti ini,aku tidak akan memaafkanmu sampai-"

Sasuke semakin menutup mulutnya saat rasa mual yang dialaminya semakin menjadi-jadi,ia dengan cepat pergi dari pembicaraan dengan sang kakak lalu berlari memasuki kamar mandi yang berada satu ruangan dengan ruang kerja kakaknya.

"Uhukk...hoek..."memuntahkan seluruh isi perutnya pada wastafel di kamar mandi,Itachi yang mendengarnya panik dan berlari kearah adiknya,"Kenapa kau tidak bilang kalau sakit sih..."ia jadi merasa sangat bersalah sendiri telah memarahi adiknya habis-habisan tadi,melihat sang adik yang kesusahan mengeluarkan muntahannya,ia memijat tengkuk sang adik,membantu mengeluarkan semuanya.

Sasuke menyalakan kran air lalu membasuh mulutnya,kepalanya terasa pening dan rasa mual itu masih terasa,ia membiarkan sang kakak menuntunnya untuk duduk kembali ke sofa.

"Sebentar,aku akan mengambil minyak angin dulu.."ia hanya mengangguk sebagai jawabannya lalu menyenderkan kepalanya ke sandaran sofa.

"Seharusnya kau izin saja kalau sudah parah seperti ini,kebiasaan"Itachi menyerahkan minyak angin itu pada Sasuke.

"Tadi tidak separah ini..."balas Sasuke lalu ia mengusap-usapkan minyak angin itu ke perutnya sendiri,ia memijatnya pelan dan tiba-tiba terasa sakit saat pijatannya menyentuh sisi dari perutnya.

"Ayo aku antar pulang,nanti mobilmu biar diantar sopirku"ujar Itachi lalu setelah membereskan meja kerjanya,ia memapah sang adik yang saat ini benar-benar sangat lemas.

"Jangan pedulikan aku,keluargamu pasti sudah menunggumu untuk makan malam,aku bisa merasakan apa yang dirasakan Deidara-nii..."tolak Sasuke lalu ia berusaha untuk berjalan sendiri.

"Dan membiarkan kau mengendarai mobil sendiri,kalau terjadi sesuatu kepadamu bagaimana hah?!,sudah jangan banyak protes,mereka akan mengerti saat aku menjelaskannya nanti"Itachi kembali memapah Sasuke dan berjalan pelan menuju parkiran mobil,pemuda berambut hitam mencuat itu memasrahkan tubuhnya pada sang kakak,rasanya benar-benar lemas hanya untuk berjalan saja.

"Aku ingin menjadi kecil kembali..."gumamnya pelan,"Kalau aku menjadi kecil seperti dulu,kau pasti sudah menggendongku saat ini..."racaunya ditengah rasa kantuk yang mulai menderanya ini.

Itachi yang mendengar racauan sang adik hanya terkikik geli,"Aku juga ingin sekali menjadi seperti dahulu,aku bisa saja kalau hanya menggendong tubuhmu ini di punggungku,kau tidak seberat yang kau kira rupanya..."

Tak ada balasan,Itachi bisa merasakan kalau sang adik telah tertidur dibahunya,ia hanya menghela nafas lalu setelah membenarkan posisi sang adik,ia kembali melanjutkan jalannya.

.

.

.

.

/"Ohayou ne Sasu-Chan...ada rencana untuk berlibur?"/

"Aku mau tidur seharian"

/"Tidak seperti kau yang biasanya,astaga benar juga wajahmu pucat sekali,kau sakit?"/

"Sedikit,tak usah khawatir,fokus saja dengan pekerjaanmu disana"

/"Nggak khawatir bagaimana sih teme...sudah ke rumah sakit belum?"/

Sasuke memutar bola matanya bosan,ia memandang laptop di hadapannya yang menampilkan wajah yang sangat familiar,"Aku benci dengan rumah sakit!"balasanya sarkatis.

Naruto yang berada di layar laptop miliknya,memayunkan bibirnya lalu berkata,/"Jangan gitu dong beb...cepat gih ke rumah sakit dan periksakan dirimu,kalau aku berada disana,sudah aku seret kau.."/

"Sayang sekali kau jauh dariku dobe..."balas Sasuke sembari menyeringai,"Kau disana baik-baik saja kan?,kau ha-"

"LAMA TIDAK BERTEMU JI-SAN...!"Sasuke dan Naruto yang berada di sebrang sana dengan cepat menutup kedua telinga mereka,seorang remaja berusia 15 tahun itu kegirangan saat melihat adik dari ayahnya ini tengah bercakap-cakap ria lewat Webcam.

Sasuke memukul wajah keponakannya itu dengan buku tebal di dekatnya,"Bisa tidak berbicara lebih pelan?!"marahnya.

Hachi mengusap kepalanya yang terkena korban keganasan Sasuke lalu melirik takut-takut,"He...he...gomen..gomen..aku hanya senang bisa bertemu dengan Naruto Ji-san..."

"Kalian berdua tidak saling bertemu baka.."koreksi Sasuke.

"Yah pokoknya gitu deh,hay Ji-san bagaimana kabarnya? Jangan lupa membelikanku oleh-oleh loh..."ujar Hachi lalu menduduki tempat yang Sasuke duduki tadi.

"Cih...jangan lama-lama.."ujar Sasuke kesal lalu ia bangkit perlahan menuju ke kamar mandi,sepanjang hari hanya rasa mual dan pusing yang ia rasakan,setiap ada makanan yang masuk beberapa menit kemudian akan keluar semua,ia sangat anti kalau dibawa ke Rumah sakit,usut punya usut nih..saat kecil dulu Sasuke pernah tersesat di dalam Rumah sakit saat akan menjenguk saudara ababilnya(baca:Obito)dan masuk kedalam ruang mayat.

Naruto yang terlihat di layar laptop Sasuke mengertukan dahinya saat mendengar suara orang muntah,/"Hachi..apa itu Sasuke?"/tanyanya khawatir.

Hachi menganggukkan kepalanya lalu menopang dagunya,"Sudah semenjak dua bulan yang lalu ia bertingkah sedikit aneh dan puncaknya 2 hari yang lalu,Ji-san sangat keras kepala sekali tidak mau dibawa ke rumah sakit,Tousan sampai angkat tangan menghadapi kekeras kepalaannya itu..."jawabnya,ia bisa melihat wajah super cemas Naruto seakan-akan ingin pulang ke Konoha sekarang juga.

"Hachi,buatkan aku teh hangat"pinta Sasuke sekembalinya dia dari kamar mandi.

"Aku capek kau suruh-suruh terus,memangnya aku pembantumu apa?!"

Sasuke mendudukan dirinya lalu memandang Hachi memelas,"Kau tidak kasihan padaku?,kau mau aku mati karena memasukkan 3 sendok garam ke dalam teh buatanku?,kau ingin melihatku mati karena meminum teh yang masih sangat-sangatlah panas itu?,kau ingin-"

"Baik-baik...kau benar-benar menyebalkan Ji-san..."Hachi mengerucutkan bibirnya lalu berjalan dengan menghentakkan kakinya menuju ke dapur.

/"Sasuke,setelah ini kau minta antar Hachi kerumah sakit!"/Sasuke memandang layar laptopnya lalu menggeleng perlahan.

/"Kalau kau tidak mau,aku akan pulang saat ini juga..!"/Sasuke berdecak sebal lalu mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya lemas.

/"Kau harus menepati janjimu Sasuke,kalau kau kenapa-napa aku jadi tidak tenang disini,kau mau gara-gara kau..impianku sebagai seorang direktur musnah seketika?!"/

"Iya..iya..aku bakal kerumah sakit..puas kau?!"balas Sasuke kesal.

/"Ok ya sudah kalau begitu,aku off dulu ya beb...jaga kesehatanmu selalu..."/ujar Naruto lalu setelah memberi kiss bye pada Sasuke,layar laptop itu telah menghitam.

Sasuke menutup laptop nya lalu merebahkan dirinya di sofa panjang miliknya.

"Nih,aku sudah buatin teh hangat!"datanglah Hachi dengan membawa teh hangat di dalam gelas besar lalu meletakkannya di meja di sebelah laptop.

"Thanks ya"Sasuke bangkit dari rebahannya lalu meminum pelan teh buatan sang keponakan tercinta,"Oh ya,kau sudah bisa naik mobil belum?"tanyanya pada Hachi.

"Tousan masih melarangku mengendarai mobil,menyebalkan!"jawab Hachi kesal,bukan pada Sasuke melainkan dengan seseorang yang mungkin saat ini masih tidur bersama sang 'istri' tercinta.

Sasuke tersenyum kecil lalu kembali merebahkan tubuhnya.

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Aku pikir kau bisa mengantarku kerumah sakit nanti"jawab Sasuke lalu menutup matanya,"Kalau mau makan,buat saja ramen 'peninggalan' Naruto,aku tidak bisa berdiri saat ini"

'Aku tidak pernah melihat Ji-san se-KO ini...'batin Hachi prihatin.

.

.

"Ukh...badanku masih sakit semua...kau ini..."

"Bentar doang kok Dei-Chan...aku masih mau nih.."

"Ahhh...nggak mau..engg..."

"Kalau nggak mau ngapain mendesah segala hmm?"

"Ssshhh...ahhh...hen-hentikanhhh..."

"Bener nih...baiklah aku hentikan deh..."

"AAHH...aku..ma-mau..."

"Memohon dong? Katanya tadi minta dilepasin...?"

"Itachii...sentuh aku baka..hahh..."

Tangan besar itu akan menyentuh sesuatu sebelum suara telepon menganggu kegiatan mereka.

"Cih...siapa sih telpon pagi-pagi begini.."Itachi menggerutu kesal lalu memandang sang suami,"Sebentar ya sayang...jangan main sendiri..."ujarnya lalu mengangkat ponselnya dan mendekatkan pada telinganya.

"Ada apa Hachi?,kalau mau pulang,bisa naik kereta kan?"tanyanya kesal.

Mata Itachi membelalak saat mendengar perkataan anaknya.

"Baiklah,aku akan segera kesana"ia mematikan sambungan teleponnya,ia memandang Deidara yang tengah berada di puncak kenikmatan.

"Cepetan baka..."ujar Deidara kesal,kenapa sang suami malah diam saja sih? Sampahnya nggak bisa keluar nih.

"Anu...gimana ya...baiklah aku akan melakukannya dengan cepat..."balas Itachi lalu Ia menggagahinya dan memasukkan benda miliknya yang telah berdenyut kedalam lubang anal lelaki dibawahnya.

"Akkkhhhh...!"

Dan dengan beberapa kali sentakan,mereka berdua bersama-sama mengeluarkan cairan kenikmatan.

"Kau mau kemana Itachi?"tanya Deidara heran saat melihat sang suami dengan gesit memakai pakaiannya.

"Adikku pingsan,aku akan membawanya ke rumah sakit"jawab Itachi cepat lalu dengan cepat pula ia pergi dari kamarnya,"Sial,membuat khawatir saja"gumamnya yang masih terdengar oleh Deidara.

"Astaga,semoga Sasuke baik-baik saja..."

.

.

Berkali-kali sang dokter muda bername tag Shizune itu memeriksa pasien yang saat ini masih tidak sadarkan diri,dahinya berkerut dengan penuh tanda tanya,ia memutuskan untuk menghubungi seseorang yang paling mengerti tentang 'sesuatu' yang terjadi pada pasiennya.

"Apa kau tidak tahu kalau aku masih sibuk?"gerutu seseorang yang baru saja memasuki ruang pemeriksaan.

Shizune hanya mengengir ria lalu memandang sang pasien,"Maaf Tsunade-sama,saya hanya ingin anda memastikan keadaan pemuda ini"ujarnya.

Wanita berumur setengah abad tetapi masih tetap awet muda itu mengerutkan dahinya,"Memangnya ada apa sampai kau meragukan dirimu sendiri?"tanyanya heran.

"Ha..ha..ha...anda bisa memastikannya sendiri..."Shizune berkata kikuk lalu mempersilahkan gurunya ini memeriksa sang pasien.

Tsunade merasa familiar dengan pemuda yang akan diperiksanya ini,ia menolehkan kepalanya kepada Shizune,"Siapa nama pemuda ini?"

"Uchiha Sasuke,ia dibawa kesini oleh kakaknya dalam keadaan tidak sadarkan diri"mendengar itu membuat Tsunade memasang senyumnya,ia mulai memeriksa di bagian yang terlihat olehnya dan berhenti di bagian perutnya.

"Shizune,cepat perisapkan alat USG!"perintahnya cepat.

Shizune hanya menganggukkan kepalanya lalu dengan cepat ia mempersiapkan alat-alat yang Tsunade sebutkan tadi.

Wanita paruh baya itu membuka kaos yang dikenakan Sasuke sebatas dada lalu mengoleskan semacam gel ke perut datar pemuda berambut hitam itu,mengambil alat berbentuk lonjong kecil lalu menyentuhkannya pada perut Sasuke,Shizune menutup mulutnya melihat hasil yang sangat mengejutkan yang terlihat dilayar,Tsunade malah tersenyum lebar,ia menghentikan kegiatannya lalu memandang sang murid.

"Aku akan segera mendapatkan cicit,Shizune"ujarnya tenang.

"Apa maksud anda..?!"tanya Shizune tak mengerti,ia masih sangat terkejut.

"Pemuda ini adalah suami dari cucuku,mereka adalah pasangan Gay dan aku sangat terkejut kalau lelaki ini bisa hamil juga,aku akan menelitinya lebih lanjut,cepat beri tahu kakaknya"jawab Tsunade lalu kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya,"Tidak bisa dipercaya,ia memiliki rahim..."gumamnya.

'Apa ini kuasa tuhan...?'batinnya bertanya-tanya.

"Kelamin ganda,ia baru saja mendapatkan ini dan sudah terisi? Cucuku benar-benar mesum sama seperti kakeknya"ujarnya pelan lalu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya maklum.

"Bagaimana keadaan adik saya,Shizune-san?"tanya Itachi cemas,ingin rasanya ia segera memasuki ruangan itu dan memastikan keadaan adik kesayangannya itu.

"Aduh bagimana ya menjelaskannya...anda jangan terkejut ya?"pinta Shizune gugup.

"Memangnya kenapa dok?"pikiran-pikiran buruk menghampiri Itachi,sumpah ia parno banget!

"Emm..anu..."

"Adikmu hamil,Itachi"sahut Tsunade yang tiba-tiba saja berada di samping Shizune,"Sudah berjalan satu bulan,dimana suaminya yang seharusnya bertanggung jawab ini!"

Itachi cengo,mulutnya menganga lebar*aku nggak bisa bayangi deh -_-

"Tsunade-san...anda tidak sedang bercanda kan?"tanyanya terbata-bata.

"Kapan aku pernah bercanda,aku semua adalah keajaiban yang tuhan berikan kepada adikmu"jawab Tsunade dengan santainya,"Dimana Naruto? Apa dia malah bersenang-senang diluar sana?!"tanyanya sedikit keras.

"Dia dinas satu tahun di Suna,tetapi...ini beneran kah?"tanya Itachi lagi-lagi memastikan pendengarannya.

"Tentu saja benar,tanda-tanda kehamilan juga sudah tampak jelas diperlihatkan oleh adikmu,aku juga sudah meng-USG nya,ada nyawa lagi didalam tubuhnya,jenis kelaminnya belum terlalu terlihat sih,dia bisa memastikannya saat bayi berumur 4 bulanan"

"Boleh saya melihatnya?"tanya Itachi pelan,entah ia harus senang atau harus sedih menerima kabar itu,Tsunade menganggukkan kepalanya lalu mempersilahkan Itachi menemui sang adik.

Sasuke membuka matanya saat Itachi memasuki ruangannya,ia mengedipkan matanya perlahan lalu menolehkan kepalanya kepada sang kakak,"Ayo kita pulang"pemuda itu tak memperdulikan keadaannya yang baru saja siuman,ia ingin segera pulang dan tidur yang nyenyak di atas kasurnya,entah kenapa ia tidak ingin sekali mendengar keadaannya saat ini.

"Dokter belum memberi kepastian apa kau boleh pulang atau tidak,istirahatlah dulu disini,baru sadar juga..."balas Itachi lalu mendudukan dirinya di kursi kecil untuk penjenguk.

Adiknya itu hanya mendengus kecil lalu kembali merebahkan dirinya,walaupun hatinya memberontak ingin mengetahui tetapi disisi lain otaknya memerintahkannya untuk tidak mendengar berita tentang keadaannya saat ini.

"Kau tidak mau tahu keadaanmu?"pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Itachi membuat Sasuke mengangkat bahunya,bingung.

"Sas?"

"Cepat beri tahu"balasnya datar.

Itachi mengambil nafasnya dalam-dalam lalu menunjuk perut datar Sasuke yang sebentar lagi akan membesar,"Ada bayi didalam perutmu,entah itu kenapa,oleh dokter masih diteliti lebih lanjut" Sasuke menengang,ia menundukan kepalanya lalu tertawa kecil yang lama-kelamaan menjadi semakin besar.

"Bwa..ha...ha..ha...kau bukan seorang humoris Onii-san...berhenti memberiku lawakan yang garing,cepat beri tahu keadaanku yang sebenarnya..ha...ha.."

"Kenapa juga aku bercanda disaat keadaan serius seperti ini,apa kau tidak menyadari kalau ada kehidupan di dalam perutmu?"

"Bodoh...! Kau lupa kalau aku seorang lelaki?,kau pernah bersekolah tidak?! Lelaki **tidak akan pernah** **bisa** hamil,aku bukan orang bodoh Itachi!"sangkal Sasuke keras.

"Kau meragukan hasil diagnosa nenek dari Naruto hah?! Lalu seharusnya kau bisa menyimpulkan sendiri,beberapa bulan ini kau selalu mual-mual dan muntah tanpa sebab,pusing mendadak,marah-marah nggak jelas,nggak bisa ngendaliin emosi,kalau bukan karena kau hamil lalu itu semua karena apa?" Sasuke terdiam mendengar pernyataan tentang dirinya dari mulut sang kakak,ia mencengkram rambutnya lalu menyembunyikan wajahnya diantara kedua kakinya,badannya bergetar hebat menerima kenyataan kalau saat ini dirinya..

Hamil.

.

.

.

"Pulanglah..."

"Tapi.."

"Aku ingin sendiri,Hachi kau juga pulanglah...jangan ganggu aku.."ujar Sasuke lirih.

Hachi melemparkan pandangan bertanya pada sang ayah,ia hanya menurut saat ayahnya menyuruhnya untuk pulang bersama.

"Baiklah,kalau ada apa-apa kau bisa menghubungiku,jangan melakukan hal yang aneh,cepat kau beri tahu tentang ini pada Naruto"ujar Itachi,Sasuke hanya mengangguk pelan lalu dengan cepat ia menutup pintu rumahnya.

"Nanti aku beri tahu dirumah"ujar Itachi saat anaknya ini masih melayangkan pandangan penuh tanya padanya.

Sasuke menyandarkan punggungnya pada pintu yang baru saja ditutupnya tadi,tangan kanannya menyentuh perutnya lalu mencengramnya pelan,ia menutup matanya membayangkan kehidupannya yang akan berubah.

Ia takut untuk memberitahukan hal ini pada Naruto,ia takut kalau pemuda pirang itu akan jijik melihatnya dan memutuskannya,memang benar kan? Tidak ada laki-laki yang bisa hamil dan kalau pun ada,apa itu bisa dikategorkan sebagai kutukan? Sasuke dengan cepat menggelengkan kepalanya,ia punya akal dan ia tahu kalau bayi yang tengah dikandungnya ini sama sekali tidak berdosa,bayi ini bukanlah kutukan yang diberikan tuhan,kalaupun iya,ia akan berusaha penuh ketekatan ia akan merawat bayi ini,walaupun masih ada setitik rasa 'benci' karena sang bayi telah merubah kehidupannya,ia akan tetap merawatnya.

'Mungkin ini ujian yang Tuhan berikan padaku,semoga saja ini bukan sebuah kutukan"batinnya penuh harap.

.

.

.

To Be Continue

Akhirnya Updater juga.

Review ya Minna...!

Future Saphirenya insyallah besok bakal di update :)

Akasaka Kirachiha


	3. Chapter 3

WEBCAM

Disclaimer:Naruto_Masashi Kishimoto

Genre:Romance and Family.

Rating:M

Pair:NaruSasu.

Warning:OOC,M-Preg,lemon,BL,Yaoi,Typo(s),kata-kata yang mungkin kepotong-tanpa sebab-, dll.

...

Chapter 3

.

.

.

Original Story by Akasaka Kirachiha

.

.

.

Happy Reading

.

.

.

"Aku akan tetap bekerja,aku sama sekali bukan orang yang suka bersantai-santai di rumah,lagi pula keadaanku sudah cukup membaik"Sasuke berucap datar lalu berjalan santai menuju ke ruangannya,Itachi hanya menggelengkan kepalanya lalu mengikuti sang adik di belakangnya.

"Apa kau sudah memberi tahu Naruto tentang ini?"

Sasuke berjalan lambat lalu menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tousan sama Kaasan?" menggeleng lagi.

"Mertuamu?" Kedua orang tua sama Narutonya saja belum ia kasih tahu,apalagi mertuanya?

"Kau ini...apa kau harus menyimpan kabar bahagia ini terus menerus? Masa harus aku yang bilang kalau kau itu ha-"

"Jangan keras-keras,kita bicarakan nanti saja,tugas-tugasku telah menumpuk"sahut Sasuke cepat,ia mendeath glare sang kakak yang berucap keras soal 'kehamilannya' ini.

Itachi membelakangi Sasuke lalu berucap datar,"Walau keadaanmu seperti ini,kau masih tetap seorang lelaki,jangan menjadi pengecut dengan takut memberitahukan kabar ini kepada suamimu sendiri,aku pergi.."lalu ia berjalan dengan elegan menuju ruangannya.

Pemuda berusia 25 tahun itu mengepalkan tangan kanannya erat lalu kembali berjalan menuju ke ruangannya.

'Apa salah kalau aku merasa takut kalau ia akan jijik dengan keadaanku ini?'

.

Sasuke dengan santai mengendarai mobil hitamnya untuk pulang kerumahnya,semilir angin sore dari jendela mobil yang ia buka menambah kesejukkan sendiri dan meminimalisir rasa mual yang mulai ia kanannya terangkat saat melihat mobil yang tak asing baginya terpakir dengan manisnya di depan rumahnya.

Memasukkan mobilnya pada garasi yang terbuka dengan otomatis lalu keluar dengan perlahan dari kendaraan kesayangannya,ia melihat kedua orang yang dengan santainya menduduki kursi di luar rumah.

"Tou-san...Kaa-san...?"panggilnya,kedua orang itu dengan cepat memandangnya lalu menghampirinya,pandangan cemas paling kentara dari wanita berambut merah yang sejak setengah tahun lalu menjadi ibu mertuanya.

"Kenapa kau bekerja? Seharusnya kau istirahat saja dirumah!"ucapnya khawatir.

Sasuke yang masih bingung memutuskan untuk membukakan pintu rumahnya dan mempersilahkan mertuanya ini memasuki rumah.

"Apa maksud Kaa-san?"tanyanya meminta penjelasan setelah mereka bertiga duduk dengan tenang.

Wanita berambut panjang itu hanya memandangnya sengit,"Kau kira kami tidak tahu kalau sekarang hamil?!"jawaban itu membuat Sasuke tersentak.

"Kenapa kau tidak langsung memberi tahu kepada kami?"tanya lelaki berambut pirang dengan tenang.

"Apa kau sudah memberi tahu ini kepada kedua orang tuamu di Oto sana?"

"Apa Naruto sudah tahu tentang ini?"

Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan mereka,pemuda berambut hitam itu bertanya cepat,"Dari mana kalian tahu soal ini?"

"Kaa-sanku...dia yang memeriksamu kan"jawab Minato lalu memandang sang istri yang masih berwajah garang namun cemas disaat yang bersamaan.

Sasuke menundukan kepalanya,"Maafkan aku...aku masih belum siap memberi tahukan kabar ini kepada kalian semua"ujarnya lirih,"Ini terlalu tiba-tiba untukku,aku masih berusah untuk mempercayai keadaanku sendiri,kalau sudah waktunya aku akan memberi tahukan hal ini pada Naruto,"

"Aku juga bermaksud untuk menghubungi Kaa-san dan Tou-san nanti,tetapi aku belum siap untuk mengatakan hal ini pada Naruto..."

"Jangan merasa rendah pada dirimu sendiri"ujar Kushina lalu menyungingkan senyumnya,"Anak dalam tubuhmu ini..."tunjuknya pada perut Sasuke,"Juga darah daging Naruto,aku akan menghajarnya kalau sampai ia bersikap seperti yang ada dalam pikiranmu"ucapnya.

"Aku akan membuatkan makan malam,kau bersihkan tubuhmu lalu istirahatlah"ujar Kushina,Sasuke mengangukkan kepalanya.

"Aku tidak sabar untuk melihat cucuku yang lucu,terima kasih Sasuke...kau menghidupkan kembali harapan kami yang pupus untuk memiliki cucu"ucap Minato tulus,"Jangan bekerja terlalu keras,hilangkan sifat 'Fugaku'mu untuk sementara waktu"sindirnya halus,Sasuke hanya tertawa kecil.

"Rasanya aneh kalau tidak bekerja walau sehari,aku tidak betah kalau dirumah terus"ujarnya.

"Tetapi ini semua untuk janin yang kau kandung saat ini,mertuaku bilang kalau rahim yang ada diperutmu itu baru saja terbentuk dan tahu-tahu sudah terisi,beberapa minggu ini kau harus istirahat penuh,Mikoto pasti akan mengekangmu dirumah kalau tahu kondisimu saat ini,cepat beri tahu dia"ujar Kushina yang mendengar pembicaraan suami dan suami anaknya itu.

Sasuke mengambil ponselnya lalu mengetikkan sebuah nomer yang telah ia hafal di luar kepala,ada banyak keraguan yang melingkupi hatinya,ia yakin kalau ibunya akan menerima keadaannya,lalu bagaimana dengan ayahnya yang bagaikan jelmaan pemimpin perang yang kejam itu?

Ia melihat Minato sebentar lalu menghela nafasnya,'Andai saja Tou-san adalah Minato-san...semuanya tidak akan sesulit ini..'batinnya lalu mengarahkan ponsel begitu,ia masih tetap menyayangi ayah kandungnya itu.

"Moshi-moshi..."

"_Moshi-moshi sayang...tumben nih nelpon Kaa-san,ini belum malem minggu loh..."_

Sasuke menelan ludahnya gugup lalu berucap kaku,"Ada sesuatu yang harus aku sampaikan pada Kaa-san"

"_Ada apa? Oh ya,tadi kakakmu baru saja telepon Kaa-san,katanya memang kau mau membicarakan sesuatu yang penting,ayo cepat katakan..."_

'Kuso...ItaCih...'rutuk Sasuke kesal,mau ngomong dari mana dulu ya,batinnya.

"Gini Kaa-san...aku tidak tahu ini sebuah keajaiban atau pun hal magis yang tidak bisa di nalar manusia...saat ini aku...aku..."

"_Aku?"_

"Aku hamil..."dan Sasuke langsung menyembunyikan wajah malunya dengan bantalan sofa di dekatnya,berusaha untuk tidak memperlihatkan wajah memerahnya kepada sosok lelaki disampingnya,walaupun tanpa ditutupi sekalipun,Minato bisa tahu apa yang dirasakan Sasuke saat ini,ia terkikik kecil.

'Pantas saja Naruto sangat menyayanginya,dasar Uchiha...'batinnya lalu setelah menggelengkan kepalanya,ia kembali membaca koran yang dibacanya tadi.

"_A-apa..? Hamil...?"_

"I-Iya..."Sasuke berucap super gugup,"Pasti Kaa-san merasa sangat jijik mempunyai anak sepertiku kan? Aku memang anak yang tidak nor-"

"_Kyaaaaa...! Aku akan mempunyai cucu kandung...!,Siapa bilang Kaa-san meraskan hal itu kepadamu,mengatakannya saja aku tak sudi,Kaa-san akan pulang ke Konoha besok ya...! Jaga baik-baik loh kandunganmu,mana Naruto? Aku mau bicara padanya,"_

"Dia dinas di Suna,saat ini kedua orang tuanya datang ke rumah"jawab Sasuke lalu mengangkat kembali wajahnya.

"_Jadi nanti kau sendirian di rumah ya? Apa perlu dicarikan pembantu untukmu?"_

"Tidak...!"balas Sasuke cepat,"Aku tidak suka keberadaan orang asing dirumahku,aku mau kehamilanku ini yang mengetahui hanya orang-orang terdekatku"lanjutnya.

"_Baiklah kalau begitu,berhentilah bekerja untuk sementara waktu!"_

"Lalu aku akan makan apa,Kaa-san?"

"_Kau bukan orang melarat Sasuke...tanpa bekerja pun kau sudah punya uang,aku akan telepon Itachi untuk mengawasi pergerakanmu sampai aku datang besok malam,sudahan dulu ya...Jaa Naa sayang...!"_

Sambunganpun terputus,Sasuke menaruh ponselnya diatas meja kopi lalu mengerucutkan bibirnya,kakinya mencak-mencak nggak karuan sembari mengumpat-umpat tidak jelas.

"Kau Uchiha paling unik setelah Obito,Sasuke..."ucapan itu membuat Sasuke terdiam seketika,dengan patah-patah ia menolehkan kepalanya pada ayah mertuanya,ia lupa kalau ia tidak sendirian dirumah ini,tempat sampah-tempat sampah..mau nggak nampung wajah kece tapi lecek milikku ini,batinnya merana.

.

.

"..yaa...sampai jumpa Kaa-san..Tou-san...!"seru Sasuke lalu setelah melihat mobil yang ditumpangi suami-istri namikaze itu telah menjauh,ia dengan cepat memasuki kamar mandi dan menumpahkan sesuatu yang sedari tadi ia tahan.

Ia bukannya tidak suka dengan masakan Kushina,kalau dibilang enak yang memang enak banget,tetapi ya dasar hormonnya saja yang membuat makanan selezat itu harus ia muntahkan.

Dengan sempoyongan ia berjalan menuju kamarnya lalu merebahkan diri diatas kasur miliknya,melirik jam dindingnya yang telah menunjukan pukul 20.00 WKB,'Jam segini biasanya Naruto on..'batinnya lalu mengeluarkan laptop miliknya dari dalam tas kerjanya.

Menancapkan modemnya lalu membuka aplikasi yang akhir-akhir ini ngetren dikalangan masyarakat,aplikasi baru buatan Ebukamera atau bisa dibilang perusahaan buatan Akatsuki,geng ababil yang beberapa tahun yang lalu selalu mengacaukan hidupnya,perkumpulan anak kampus yang kakaknya juga ikut bergabung dengan geng itu,bisa dibilang aplikasi itu namanya Webcam tetapi ngetrennya sih dipanggil Ebukamera.

_**Naruzumaki online...**_

Ia mengeklik tulisan itu dan beberapa detik kemudian,muncullah sesosok pria berambut pirang lagi nyegir gaje membuat Sasuke mengerutkan dahinya.

"Apa-apaan wajah dobemu itu,dobe..!"

/"Kau ini...baru mulai udah ngejek duluan,bagaimana kabarmu hari ini?"/

Sasuke mengangkat bahunya,"Biasa saja"ujarnya datar.

/"Dingin sekali... bersikaplah lebih hangat pada suamimu yang kece ini..."/

"Hn.."

/"Kau memang sulit Sasuke... tapi-tapi walau sifatmu memang super duper menyebalkan,kau ngangenin deh... aku kangen banget denganmu..."/Naruto terlihat memanyunkan bibirnya lalu mengangkat tangannya kedepan seolah-olah ingin memeluk Sasuke.

"Hn,"

/"Kita juga batal untuk ngdopsi anak.. hiks... huwahhh aku juga ingin memerah 'susumu' lagi Saske... aku ingin menjamah tubuh mulusmu itu lagi... Aku benar-benar kangen padamu Sasuke-Chan...!"/

"Ngomong sekali lagi atau aku akan menutup laptop ini"wajah Sasuke memerah marah,ia memalingkan wajahnya dari layar laptop,Naruto yang melihat itu langsung mengatupkan kedua telapak tangannya.

/"Gomen.. gomen... jangan ngambek dong... keep smile..."/

Sasuke bisa melihat Naruto menyentuh telunjuk kanannya pada pipi kirinya dan sebaliknya secara silang sembari tersenyum lebar yang membuatnya segera berpaling ke layar laptop kembali.

/"Kemarin kau sakit kan? Sakit apa sayang? Sudah nggak apa-apa kan?"/ Pertanyaan bertubi-tubi dari Naruto membuat Sasuke bungkam seketika,ia menggerakkan bola matanya ke segala arah,mencari sebuah jawaban bohong yang akan ia ucapkan pada Naruto,ia masih belum siap memberitahukan hal ini,benar-benar nggak siap..!

/"Sasuke?"/

"Hanya masuk angin,aku sudah baik-baik saja,jangan khawatir"jawab Sasuke cepat.

Naruto menatap sang Uchiha menyelidik,/"Kau bohong... Ayo katakan yang sebenarnya! Aku tahu kalau kau hanya alasan,aku mengenalmu bukan baru kemarin Sasuke..."/ Paksanya.

Kuso!

Sasuke benci menerima kenyataan kalau sang Uzumaki di sebrang sana dengan mudah menebak raut wajahnya,padahal ia telah mendatar-datarkan wajahnya sedatar-datarnya tembok untuk mengelabui Naruto,sial!

"Aku off dulu"ujar Sasuke lirih lalu mengarahkan kursornya pada tanda (x) di pojok kanan aplikasi WebCam versi Ebukamera a.k.a buatan Akatsuki itu.

/"Eh.. jangan o-"/ Pemuda berambut gelap itu menundukan kepalanya lalu mengelus perutnya yang saat ini masih datar.

"_Walau keadaanmu seperti ini,kau masih tetap seorang lelaki,jangan menjadi pengecut dengan takut memberitahukan kabar ini kepada suamimu sendiri..."_

'Aku memang pengecut,sangat pengecut...'batinnya lalu menghela nafas berat,'Biarkan aku siap Naruto... Aku akan memberitahumu kalau aku sudah siap..'

Drrttt... drrtttt...

Ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada ponsel touchscreen miliknya yang bergetar,ia melihat nama seseorang yang memanggilnya dan matanya membelalak sedikit.

"Nekad sekali..."gumamnya lalu membiarkan ponselnya bergetar dan meninggalkan benda itu diatas meja,ia memutuskan untuk tidak berbicara sementara dengan Naruto,biarkan ia menenangkan dirinya,tidak baikkan mengalami stress di awal kehamilannya ini?

Naruto yang saat ini berada di apartement miliknya di Suna,mencak-mencak nggak jelas karena teleponnya tidak ditanggapi oleh yang bersangkutan,"Kau membuatku khawatir TEME...!"

)()()()()()()()()()()()()(

"_Kamu nggak boleh kerja,Kaa-san kan sudah bilang berkali-kali... bagaimana kalau terjadi sesuatu kepadamu? Tidak ada yang menjagamu saat ini Sasuke..."_pemuda berambut hitam itu berdecak sebal lalu membalas perkataan sang ibu.

"Kaa-san kan tahu,kalau aku bisa mati bosan kalau hanya berdiam diri di rumah tanpa melakukan apapun,aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri kok,bagaimanapun juga aku seorang lelaki"

"_Dibilangin jangan ngebantah kenapa sih?! Pokoknya kamu tidak boleh berkerja,saat ini Kaa-san sudah ada di kereta menuju Konoha,Kaa-san benar-benar akan kerumahmu saat ini!"-_Klep

Sambungan telepon diputus dan sang anak mau tidak mau harus menuruti perintah mutlak sang nyonya Uchiha.

"Menyebalkan..."gumamnya lalu mengutak-atik ponsel miliknya untuk mengusir kebosanannya,"Sialan... Aku nggak bisa nganggur...!"teriaknya gaje namun tidak lama kemudian,dirinya berlari pontang-panting menuju kamar mandinya untuk membuang 'sampahnya'

Sasuke mengusap mulutnya lalu menjaga dirinya sendiri agar tidak limbung dengan memegang erat sisi wastafel,memandang wajahnya yang kembali memucat pada cermin didepannya,"Bisa nggak sih,setiap pagi tanpa muntah?"tanyanya entah pada siapa,Tuhan mungkin?

Berjalan lemas ke sofa terdekat lalu mendudukan dirinya di sana,memijat dahinya yang sakit bukan main,rasa mual itu menyerangnya kembali,ia memejamkan matanya lalu tertidur lelap di sandaran sofa,posisi yang tidak enak.

Ia bersumpah akan menghajar anak nanti kalau sampai durhaka kepadanya...-mungkin.

.

.

"Maaf merepotkanmu Itachi... Tahu begini Kaa-san tidak menyuruhmu untuk menjemput Kaa-san..."Mikoto memandang prihatin anaknya yang saat ini tengah terengah-engah seusai berlari dari tempat parkir hingga stasiun pemberhentian kereta,untuk menjemput sang ibu padahal 20 menit lagi akan ada rapat penting dan mungkin ia akan mengundurnya sedikit.

"Tak apa-apa Kaa-san,aku tidak merasa direpotkan kok,biar aku yang membawakan koper Kaa-san..."sebagai anak yang baik,tidak tega kan melihat ibunya bersusah payah membawa koper segedhe gaban yang entah apa aja isinya,Itachi mengambil koper dari tangan sang ibu lalu membiarkan dirinya menyeret koper berat itu,Hah...

"Itachi... Kaa-san tidak pernah membayangkan akan mempunyai cucu dari Sasuke... Dia kan benci sekali dengan anak-anak"ujar Mikoto ceria,Itachi hanya menganggukkan kepalanya menyetujui perkataan sang ibu.

"Keajaiban dari Tuhan mungkin"ujarnya tenang.

"Mungkin saja,nah berhubung Naruto mendapat tugas di Suna dan tidak bisa terus mengontrol Sasuke di Konoha,kau mau kan menjaga adikmu sekali lagi? Walaupun dia lelaki tetapi tetap akan terasa berbeda saat mereka hamil,mendadak lagi...Kaa-san takut adikmu itu kenapa-napa"

Itachi tersenyum lalu memandang ke depan,mengeluarkan kunci mobilnya lalu menekan tombol 'buka kunci'

"Walaupun kami sudah berkeluarga,Sasuke akan tetap menjadi adikku dan aku tidak bisa pensiun untuk menjaganya"balasnya,Mikoto yang mendengarnya hanya tersenyum bahagia,dengan gemas ia mengacak-acak rambut sang anak lalu mencubitnya keras.

"Aww.."Itachi mengaduh kesakitan lalu mengusap-usap pipinya yang memerah,"Salahku apa Kaa-san...?"

"Kenapa kalian harus tumbuh dewasa secepat ini?! Kaa-san masih betah melihat wajah imut kalian..."

"Kenapa menyalahkanku? Aku juga nggak suka menjadi anak kecil terus!"

"Apa? Kaa-san tidak dengar,kita harus cepat Ita-Chan...!"

"Kaa-san..."walau wajahnya tampak marah,namun sebenarnya ia menyembunyikan senyum lebarnya,ia sudah lama tidak bercanda ria dengan sang ibu dan ada sedikit rasa dihatinya untuk kembali ke masa lalu.

Skip Time.

Sang ibu dan anak sulungnya beberapa menit yang lalu telah sampai di pelataran rumah sang anak bungsu,dengan segenap tenaga,Itachi menyeret satu buah koper yang beeerrraaaatttt banget yang ditinggalkan oleh sang ibu yang dengan riang mengetuk pintu rumah anaknya.

"Sayang...! Kaa-san sudah datang nih,kamu ada dirumah kan?"

Hening,tak ada jawaban dari yang bersangkutan.

"Hari ini Sasuke tidak bekerja,lihat,mobilnya masih terparkir disana"ujar Itachi sembari menunjuk mobil kesayangan adiknya itu.

"Sasuke? Bukain pintunya dong... Jangan buat ibu khawatir..."ujar Mikoto lagi dengan mengetuk-ketukan jarinya ke pintu utama,wajahnya yang riang mendadak menjadi khawatir.

Lagi-Lagi tak ada jawaban.

Itachi yang melihat kekhawatiran ibunya,mengambil alih kegiatan ibunya yang sedari tadi mengetuk pintu rumah Sasuke.

"Kalau aku tidak segera membukakan pintu,aku dobrak nih..."ancamnya keras agar adiknya yang berada didalam sana bisa mendengar suaranya.

Masih tak ada jawaban.

Melihat itu,Itachi mengambil ancang-ancang untuk mendobrak pintu didepannya sebelum terdengar bunyi 'Cklek..' dan keluarlah sosok mayat hidup bermata sayu namun terdapat tatapan super tajam yang dilayangkannya pada Itachi.

"Bisa nggak sih nunggu sebentar saja,kau bisa dimarahi dobe kalau ia tahu kalau kau mendobrak dan merusak pintu uniknya ini"ujarnya serak lalu mempersilahkan mereka berdua memasuki rumah.

Mikoto dengan cepat menggeret tangan anaknya lalu mengajaknya untuk duduk di sofa tamu,"Pucat sekali... Kaa-san kan sudah bilang kalau kau tidak perlu bekerja,tadi kenapa sampai aku membukakan pintu terlalu lama?"tanyanya cemas.

"Ketiduran"jawab Sasuke singkat,ia melirik dirinya sendiri yang masih menggunakan baju kantoran,ternyata ia telah tertidur di sofa 5 jam lamanya dan dampaknya,seluruh tubuhnya kini pegal-pegal.

"Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu,aku harus memimpin rapat 10 menit lagi,Jaa Naa..."Itachi yang sedang terburu-buru lekas berlari kecil menuju ke mobilnya dan melajukannya dengan cepat.

Sasuke yang melihat sang kakak yang telah kembali bekerja sedikit cemberut,bukan karena ia tidak mau ditinggal kakaknya tetapi...

Ia melirik sadis kearah ibunya,kalau bukan karena ia sangat menghormati Mikoto,ia saat ini telah kabur untuk bekerja.

Dasar Fugaku-Fugaku muda ini...

Pandangannya mengikuti Mikoto yang berjalan ke arah dapur,memeriksa makananan di atas meja makan lalu berkacak pinggang,"Kau belum masak sesuatu Sasuke? Kau belum makan pagi ini?"tanyanya beruntun.

"Mencium bau makanan membuatku ingin muntah,aku malas membuatnya"jawab Sasuke disertai nada jijik,saat ini pun ia masih merasakan mual yang sangat menyiksanya,hamil itu memang menyusahkan,apalagi tidak ditemani suami cerewetnya,Sasuke menyandarkan kepalanya ke meja lalu kembali menutup matanya.

"Jangan tidur disini,Kaa-san akan buatkan bubur dan kau harus memakannya,setelah itu kau boleh tidur"celetuk Mikoto sembari menggoyang-goyangkan pundka anak bungsunya.

"Aku tidak mau makan..."

"Lalu bagaimana dengan bayimu?"Sasuke bungkam.

"Ibu yang baik.."ujar Mikoto dengan seringai humornya lalu meninggalkan anaknya yang mungkin saat ini telah melemparkan pandangan kesal kepadanya.

)************(

Sudah 3 minggu Mikoto menginap dirumah anaknya,berkali-kali sang suami a.k.a Fugaku meneleponnya untuk balik ke Oto,tentu saja ia menolak,rencananya ia berada di Konoha selama sebulan,mengajari anaknya tentang hal apa yang harus ia lakukan selama kehamilannya,melihat buku panduan 'Ibu Hamil' yang diberikannya saja tidak mau,maka dari itu ia harus mengajarinya sendiri dan waktunya hanya tinggal seminggu.

"Ini... minum susu khusus ibu hamil untuk menekan rasa mualmu"Mikoto menyodorkan segelas susu kepada anaknya yang telah duduk manis di kursi meja makan.

"Minum ini lagi?"

"Iya.. sampai kandunganmu berusia 9 bulan,jangan mengeluh dan minum ini"Sasuke dengan terpaksa menerima susu putih itu dan meminumnya dengan perlahan,lama-kelamaan meminum susu ini membuatnya terbiasa dengan rasanya yang sedikit tidak ia suka.

"Oh ya hari ini Kaa-san akan pergi berbelanja dengan Kushina sekalian membelikan baju longgar untukmu,kau mau ikut? Kau bisa mencari modelnya sendiri"ujar Mikoto lalu ikut mendudukan dirinya di kursi.

"Apa aku mulai terlihat gemuk?"tanya Sasuke cemas,dia masih belum siap melihat otot-ototnya yang keren secara drastis berubah menjadi lemak,ia masih belum siap!

"Belum,Kaa-san belikan buat nanti,kamu mau ikut tidak?"

Sasuke dengan cepat menggeleng.

"Baiklah begitu... Ano Sasuke..."

"Hm?"

"Kau tidak ingin sesuatu gitu?"tanya Mikoto mencoba memancing anaknya.

Alis Sasuke tinggi sebelah,"Tidak,memangnya kenapa?"

"Yah tidak apa-apa sih... Ya sudah kalau begitu,Kaa-san siap-siap dulu ya..."

Sasuke hanya mengangguk lalu menopang dagunya sembari memandang kosong kompor dihadapannya,sudah 3 minggu ibunya tinggal disini dan 3 minggu sudah ia tidak lagi bercakap-cakap lewat WEBCAM dengan Naruto,ia masih saja takut kalau harus memberi tahu fakta ini.

Naruto ayah dari bayi ini kan? Kenapa harus takut memberi tahu kalau dirinya tengah hamil?

Apa Naruto sekejam itu dengan membenci dirinya dan memandang jijik kepadanya yang tidak normal karena dirinya bisa hamil?

Selama ia berkeluh kesah kepada Naruto walaupun hal yang menjijikan pun pemuda berambut pirang itu hanya tertawa lalu mengatainya "Kau memang Teme...!"dengan nada leluconnya.

Naruto mencintainya.

Dia pun juga mencintai Naruto.

Sasuke bangkit dari duduknya lalu berjalan cepat menuju kamarnya dan membukan laptop yang sudah lama tidak ia nyalakan itu.

"Sasuke...! Kaa-san pergi dulu ya..!"

"Kaa-san mau ku antar?!"

"Tidak perlu,Kaa-san akan dijemput Kushina dengan mobil,hati-hati dirumah ya..!"

"Kaa-san juga..!"

Terdengar bunyi pintu kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya yang tertunda,menancapkan modem ke laptopnya lalu setelah mengaturnya,ia cepat-cepat membuka aplikasi WEBCAM a.k.a Ebukamera buatan Akatsuki itu.

Ia melihat sang Uzumaki telah online sedari tadi,sebelum ia mengeklik tulisan **'**_**Naruzumaki online...' **_ia telah melihat layar bergambar Naruto di laptopnya.

/"Teme...! Kenapa lama nggak online?! Kau membuatku khawatir dan marah setengah mati tauk..!"/

"Maaf... Banyak kerjaan yang harus aku lakukan,maafkan aku..."ujar Sasuke lirih,lagi-lagi ia berbohong.

/"Aku juga banyak dan aku menyempatkan diriku untuk online,kau memang benar-benar Teme..."/

Sasuke bisa melihat pandangan kecewa yang dilayangkan Naruto kepada dirinya,rasa sesal melingkupi hatinya,"Gomen..."

/"Huft... ya sudahlah,kau baik-baik saja kan? Kau sakit apa sih? Kok mulai 3 minggu yang lalu wajah mayat itu masih menghinggapi wajahmu?"/ tanya Naruto penasaran.

Aku masih belum siap Tuhan...!

Sasuke menelan ludahnya kaku lalu berujar gugup,"Ada hal yang harus aku katakan kepadamu..."

Naruto menjadi takut setengah mati mendengar nada penuh keseriusan yang diucapkan Sasuke,/"Apa? Ayo cepat katakan padaku?"/

"Aku... Aku..."

/"Kamu kenapa Sasuke?! Kamu tidak sakit parah kan?! Cepat katakan Sasuke!"/

Sasuke menghembuskan nafasnya,"Kamu percaya kalau saat ini aku.. a-aku... sedang..."kenapa susah sekali sih rasanya.

/"Kalau kau terkena penyakit yang mematikan aku tidak akan percaya! Jangan membuatku penasaran Uchiha Sasuke..!"/

"Aku hamil! Kau percaya?!"

Ia bisa melihat kalau Naruto terdiam seketika,matanya membelalak dan mulutnya menganga lebar,terlalu shock mendengarnya.

Sasuke yang melihatnya hanya menundukan kepalanya lesu,"Kau boleh membenciku dan merasa jijik kepadaku,aku memang tidak normal,aku tahu itu... Aku siap kalau kau akan menceraikanku.."ujarnya pasrah.

Naruto yang mendengarnya hanya tersenyum lalu menggelengkan kepalanya,/"Aku hanya kaget saja kok... aku tidak merasa jijik kepadamu justru aku sangat bahagia sekali,kita tidak perlu mengadopsi anak karena kita akan memiliki anak yang sebenarnya,anak kandung kita,anak kita sendiri"/ia tidak bisa lagi menahan wajah gembira dirat wajahnya yang memang selalu ceria itu,ia mulai membayangkan kalau hari-harinya nanti akan ramai oleh celotehan lucu anaknya nanti.

"Kau sungguh-sungguh berkata seperti itu?"tanya Sasuke tak yakin,Naruto hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

/"Sepertinya aku harus pulang sebentar,aku akan minta izin pa-"/

"Tidak perlu.."sangkal Sasuke cepat,"Aku akan memarahimu habis-habisan kalau sampai pulang disaat tugasmu belum selesai,aku baik-baik saja disini"

/"Tapi... aku pingin ngelus-ngelus perutmu Sasu-Chan... aku pingin menyapa jagoanku yang masih ada didalam sana.!"/rajuk Naruto sembari mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Sasuke tetap menggelengkan kepalanya lalu memasang wajah selembut mungkin,"Nanti... kau harus pulang sebelum aku 'mengeluarkan' bayi ini,carilah uang sebanyak mungkin sebagai suami yang baik yang sayang keluarganya,aku bisa menjadi Tou-san sekaligus Kaa-san buat bayi kita,perhatikan aku dari layar ini,aku janji tidak akan molor untuk on seperti minggu lalu"ujarnya panjang.

Naruto memandang Sasuke tak yakin sekaligus penuh harap,yang dipandang kembali memasang wajah juteknya lalu memincingkan matanya,"Itu keinginanku Naruto... –kun"bujuknya dengan seringainya yang menggoda,Naruto lekas menganggukkan kepalanya lalu tersenyum lebar.

/"Baiklah kalau itu maumu,tetapi kalau kau ingin aku pulang aku bakal langsung pulang kok,setiap saat kau harus membawa i-pad mu itu,kita webcam-an lewat I-pad saja,lebih enak dan praktis,kalau kau ingin sesuatu kau bisa langsung menghubungiku,ingat! Menghubungiku! karena aku suamimu dan ayah dari calon anak kita dan aku tidak ingin peran itu diambil orang lain,jangan banyak beraktifitas dulu,tidak baik untuk kesehatanmu dan si kecil,jangan sampai terjatuh! Kalau kau tidak kuat jalan lebih baik duduk yang manis saja,kalau terjadi apa-apa denganmu,aku akan langsung pulang tak peduli akan pekerjaanku...! aku ingin sekali di sisimu Sasuke... Pokoknya kamu ha-"/

"Iya... iya... Kau itu memang super cerewet ya,aku akan melakukan hal yang kau perintahkan karena kau adalah suamiku dan sebagai bayarannya kau harus bekerja sungguh-sungguh dan rebut gelar direktur dari ayahmu,kau harus menjalankannya karena aku suami yang memerintahmu"sahut Sasuke,ia tersenyum tipis melihat wajah bahagia Naruto yang ia tahu masih sedikit cemberut-karena nggak dibolehin pulang-

/"Aku ragu kalau kau masih bisa disebut suamiku,kau istriku Saske-chan...~~"/

"Urusai!"

Naruto mengecek jam tangannya lalu memandang Sasuke dengan pandangan sedih,/"Aku harus mengerjakan sesuatu,aku off dulu ya,ingat pesan-pesanku tadi,Jaa Naa Sasuke... Jaa Naa jagoan kecilku..."/ dan beberapa menit kemudia layar laptopnya telah menghitam.

Sasuke mengusap perutnya lalu menampilkan senyum yang sedari tadi ia tahan,ia senang sekali Naruto tidak membencinya dan sangat bahagia mendengar berita darinya.

'Masa bodo dengan harga diri,aku akan tetap merawat bayi ini,aku senang melihatnya tersenyum... aku janji akan menjaga bayi ini asal senyum itu tak pernah hilang...'batinnya lalu setelah mematikan laptopnya,ia meregangangkan badannya lalu berjalan pelan kesembarang untuk mengecek pintu atau benda lainnya,ia memasuki kamarnya lalu merebahkan dirinya di atas kasur,memejamkan matanya dan tertidur lelap di pagi hari yang cukup panas ... orang hamil... ~

.

.

.

To Be Continue

.

.

.

Review ya :)

Arigatou :)

Akasaka Kirachiha


	4. Chapter 4

WEBCAM

Disclaimer:Naruto_Masashi Kishimoto

Genre:Romance and Family.

Rating:M

Pair:NaruSasu.

Warning:OOC,OC,M-Preg,lemon,BL,Yaoi,Typo(s),kata-kata yang mungkin kepotong-tanpa sebab-, dll.

...

Chapter 4

.

.

.

Original Story by Akasaka Kirachiha

.

.

.

Happy Reading

.

.

.

Biasanya..

Pagi-pagi begini disaat langit masih gelap,ia telah terbangun dan menendang apapun dari bagian tubuh Naruto untuk membuatnya terbangun karena dengan cara yang lebih halus ia sama sekali tidak mempan lalu setelah itu mengambil handuk birunya yang tersampir di rak handuk dan memasuki kamar mandi seorang diri,ya kalau penyakit kemesumannya Naruto kumat,obat yang paling ampuh untuk menyembuhkannya adalah sexs pagi hari di kamar mandi lalu setelah itu ia akan menghajar Naruto habis-habisan dan masih menyiapkannya sarapan walaupun ia selalu menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat,kalau tanpa sexs ia akan bersikap seperti biasa dan tepat jam enam pagi mereka berdua akan pergi ke kantor sih Naruto dengan baik hati mengantar dan menjemput Sasuke,tetapi kadang-kadang ia membawa mobilnya sendiri.

Lah sekarang?

Naruto memang tidak ada,ia sibuk mengurus pekerjaannya di Suna sana.

Jangankan berdiri,membuka matanya saja malas rasanya,ia akan langsung berdiri disaat rasa mual itu datang melandanya kembali,ia berpikir bagaimana hidupnya saat ibunya telah kembali pulang ke Oto,ia bingung.

"Mumpung hari Minggu kau bisa lari-lari kecil di sekitar wilayah rumahmu,Hachi bisa menemanimu,kau harus berolah raga agar bayimu dan kamu sendiri sehat"ujar Mikoto lalu menggoyang-goyang pundak anaknya,"Sasuke..."

Sasuke berusaha membuka matanya lalu dengan bantuan sang ibu ia mendudukan dirinya,"Ini jam berapa?"tanyanya lemas.

"Sudah jam setengah lima pagi,kau bisa berlari-lari pagi bersama Hachi,dia sudah siap sedari tadi"jawab sang ibu lembut,ia memutuskan untuk mengangguk lalu dengan perlahan ia menuruni kasurnya dan melangkah ke arah wastafel,membasuh wajahnya yang masih lecek lalu memakaikan tubuhnya dengan jacket tebal berwarna biru miliknya.

"Ji-san lama banget! Nanti aku tinggal loh..!"seru Hachi tidak sabaran.

"Kau tidak akan pernah tahu apa yang aku rasakan saat ini,ayo kita berangkat"balas Sasuke kesal lalu berjalan dahulu meninggalkan Hachi.

"Aku pergi dulu ya Baa-chan..!"seru Hachi lalu berlari menghampiri Sasuke,mereka berbicara sesuatu dan akhirnya berlari kecil saling beriringan.

"Mereka akrab sekali"ujar Mikoto yang melihat kekompakan antara paman dan keponakan.

"Kau masih menginap di rumahku? Aku tidak bisa lagi menemanimu bermain PS"tanya Sasuke heran,apa maunya anak ini-batinnya.

"Sudah terbiasa,lagi pula aku marahan sama Kaa-san makanya aku kabur kemari,kalau aku lagi marahan sama Kaa-san,Tou-sanlah yang malah ngomelin aku"jawab Hachi sembari mengerucutkan bibirnya,walaupun berumur 15 tahun,wajah Hachi masih saja menampakkan keimutannya dan itu membuat Sasuke tidak segan-segan mencubit pipi keponakannya sangking gemas,"Aww sakit Ji-san.."erangnya kesal.

"Memangnya ada masalah apa? Nii-san tidak akan marah pada hal kecil,kau merampok?"tanya Sasuke dengan wajah watadosnya.

"Tidak..! Hanya saja.."Hachi memulai sesi curhatnya,"Aku sudah tahu semuanya,aku tahu kalau aku anak kandung mereka,aku mencoba bertanya kepada mereka berdua siapa orang tua kandungku dan aku ingin sekali menemui mereka,apa itu salah Ji-san?"tanyanya lirih.

"Mereka terlalu sayang kepadamu,mungkin mereka sangat takut jika mereka memberi tahu siapa kedua orang tua kandungmu yang sebenarnya,kau akan meninggalkan mereka"ucap Sasuke,'Hachi terlalu pintar untuk kau kelabuhi Nii..'batinnya.

"Aku janji tidak akan meninggalkan mereka,aku juga sangat menyayangi mereka,aku hanya ingin bertemu dengan orang tua kandungku,aku tahu mereka masih hidup,apa Ji-san tahu dimana orang tua kandungku yang sebenarnya? Please beri tahu aku.."pinta Hachi dengan nada yang sangat jarang Sasuke dengar,keseriusan.

Sasuke memelankan larinya lalu menggelengkan kepalanya,"Aku tidak tahu,yang pasti saat aku pulang sekolah aku melihat seorang anak kecil berumur lima tahun dengan kurang ajarnya mengacak-acak kamar tidurku,mereka tidak memberi tahuku dimana kau di adopsi"jawabnya jujur,ia jadi kesal sendiri mengingatnya,kenapa juga kakaknya itu membiarkan anaknya ini mengacak-acak kamar tidurnya? Merusak tugas yang sudah susah payah ia kerjakan lagi,kalau saja Hachi bukan keponakan kesayangannya-ya keponakannya hanya Hachi saja sih- sudah ia bantai dari dulu.

"Begitu... Nanti Baa-Chan akan mengantar aku pulang,aku takut pulang sendirian"

"Naik apa?"

"Tentu saja naik kereta,aku belum boleh menyetir"

"Dia benar-benar menyayangimu,jarang-jarang loh si Itacui itu memberi kasih sayang berlebihan kepada seseorang"ujar Sasuke,udara sejuk di pagi hari membuat rasa mual itu hilang diganti dengan kesegaran yang ia rasakan,besok ia akan melakukan ini kembali.

"Iya-iya... Ayo kita lanjutin larinya... Bagaimana kalau kita balapan?"

"Hn,OK"

Apa nanti kau akan percaya anakku..

Percaya kalau diriku ini orang tua kandungmu?

Aku harap kau mempercayaiku.

Entah aku akan bagaimana jika kau membenciku dan meninggalkan aku karena tak menerimaku sebagai orang tuamu.

Itu terserah dirimu.

Aku akan menerima apapun yang akan kau putuskan.

Sasuke tengah duduk santai di sofa ruang keluarga ditemani segelas teh tawar hangat-ia tidak akan pernah menyukai manis-,bukannya siang hari yang panas ini seharusnya ia membuat teh dengan es yang banyak agar tenggorokan kita lebih segar?

For you my baby-batinnya merana.

Kalaupun ia memaksakan diri meminum es teh tersebut pada akhirnya seluruh makanan yang ia makan tadi akan berakhir di kamar mandi,halah… Susahnya…. Ck.. ck… ck…

Sudah 5 bulan berlalu dan kini perutnya sudah mulai membuncit,setiap ia pergi keluar,ia selalu memakai jacket tebal untuk menutupinya,untung saja semua orang-tetangganya- tidak memperdulikannya jadi masih aman-aman saja untuk menutupi rahasia ini.

Ngomong-ngomong…

**Kruyuk….**

Tuan muda Uchiha kita tengah kelaparan.

Semenjak usia bayinya menginjak 4 bulan,nafsu makannya mulai bertambah,biasanya sehari ia hanya makan 2 kali tetapi sekarang…

6 kalipun ia sanggup!

Setiap siang pun,Sasuke selalu memaksa sang kakak untuk membawanya makan siang bersama di warung makan,ia akan minta makanan sebanyak-banyaknya pada sang kakak,lagi pula isi dompet Itachi tidak akan pernah tipis kan?

Saat fase ngidam pun sang Uchiha ini benar-benar super menyebalkan.

"Naruto… Onigiri special limited edition ada di Suna kan? Denger-denger para pejabat Negara memborong Onigiri special itu sangking belikan aku sepuluh onigiri special itu ya…"Sasuke menangkupkan kedua telapak tangannya memohon dengan amat sangat kepada sang suami yang hanya melongo mendengarnya.

/"Tapi makanan seperti itu tidak bisa dikirim cepat,nanti kalau onigirinya nggak enak lagi gimana?"/

Sasuke memandang sinis suaminya,"Memangnya aku peduli,pokoknya aku ingin onigiri itu,bukannya kau pernah bilang sendiri kalau aku mau minta sesuatu ngomongnya harus ke kamu? Jangan tarik ucapanmu sendiri Uzumaki!"

Skak mat!

Naruto hanya bias menganggukkan kepalanya kaku lalu esok harinya ia membeli dengan cepat onigiri special limited edition itu,walau harus bertanding mulut dengan para pejabat Negara,pada akhirnya ia berhasil membelikan sang Uchiha sepuluh onigiri special,tetapi….

"Aku pikir onigiri itu terlalu membosankan untukku,kau bisa memakannya Naruto… Umm sekarang aku pingin tomat segar di Desa Ame,tomatnya besar-besar Naru,kau mau kan membelikannya untukku…"

/"AKAN KUBUNUH KAU UCHIHA!"/

"Tega sekali kau mau membunuhku? Aku bilangin Niisanku atau aku aduin ke Kaasanmu sama Kaasanku,biar mati duluan kau DOBE,pokoknya cepet beliin itu tomat!"

Sampai bulan kelima ia masih mengalami fase itu walau tidak separah bulan ini.

Kembali ke cerita.

Sasuke yang telah memakan habis sup yang ia buat tadi pagi memutuskan untuk bermain-main dengan I-Padnya.

Ia membuka aplikasi WEBCAM dan menunggu seseorang disebrang sana mengaktifkan webcamnya.

/"Konichiwa Sasuke! Mau minta apa lagi?"/Sasuke tersenyum kecil mendengarnya lalu membalasnya.

"Tidak,aku hanya ingin melihatmu saja"ujarnya lembut.

/"Ha… ha… ha… aku juga kangen untuk melihat wajahmu,tidak terjadi sesuatu kan?"/

"Aku tidak apa-apa,apa kau sibuk?"

/"Umm iya sih.. tetapi nggak apa-apa,kau bebas melihat wajahku saat ini.."/wajah ceria lelaki di layar I-padnya membuat hatinya menghangat.

"Indah.."gumamnya pelan.

/"Apa?"/

"Tidak apa-apa…"

Naruto mengerutkan dahinya lalu berucap, /"Kau sudah tahu apa jenis kelamin bayi kita,Sasuke?"/

"Nggak tahu,aku belum memeriksakannya"

/"Semoga saja perempuan,aku akan memberinya nama Yuki,aku yakin kulitnya akan seputih salju sama seperti dirimu he... he... he..."/

"Aku maunya laki-laki"sahut Sasuke lalu melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada,"Rasanya sulit mengurus bayi perempuan dari buku yanga ku baca"lanjutnya.

/"Tapi kan bayi perempuan itu imut,aku bebas mencubit pipinya kapan saja"/

Sasuke mendengus lalu memalingkan wajahnya dari layar I-Pad,"Hamil saja sendiri!"ujarnya ketus.

Naruto yang melihat wajah tertekuk Sasuke hanya menyengir gaje,/"Ya lah terserah Tuhan yang memberi kita bayi lelaki atau perempuan,kau tidak bekerja kan?"/

"Tidak,aku benci mengakuinya"jawab Sasuke,"Kau sibuk? Kembali bekerja sana!"

/"Yakin nih? Aku menyuruhmu untuk memandangku sepuasmu!"/

Bunyi bel yang menggema membuat Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya dari layar I-Pad,"Sepertinya ada tamu,aku off dulu ya.."ucapnya.

Naruto memanyunkan bibirnya,/"Aku belum menyanyikan satu lagu untuk bayiku masa' udahan sih?"

"Ada tamu diluar,kita bisa melanjutkannya nanti malam,Jaa Naa..."ujarnya kembali lalu menonaktifkan I-Padnya,ia berjalan dengan tenang untuk membuka pintu utama dan terkejutlah dirinya saat melihat seseorang yang tak asing di matanya tengah berdiri dengan membawa satu kantung plastik yang entah apa isinya.

"Sasuke-senpai,sudah lama tidak bertemu ya?"sapanya sembari tersenyum tulus,para wanita-wanita girang dan para Seme-seme ganas yang melihat pemuda ini pasti bakal klepek-klepek melihat senyum pemuda berparas manis itu.

"Ichida?"apa yang membuat mantan kekasih Naruto itu mendatangi rumah ini lagi?

.

"Apa tujuanmu kemari?"tanya Sasuke to the point,ia memandang sengit pemuda yang entah kenapa selalu melirik ke arah dalam rumahnya sembari mengimut-imutkan wajahnya,rasanya ia ingin muntah saat ini.

"Bertemu Naruto-kun,aku rindu dengannya"jawab Ichida dengan wajah polosnya,"Tolong panggilkan Naruto-kun untukku"pintanya lembut.

"Dia dinas di Suna,ia tak ada di rumah ini"jawab Sasuke dingin.

"Di Suna? Hiks... Padahal aku sudah bersusah payah kemari,kau pasti membohongiku kan Sasuke-senpai?! Aku berniat baik loh kemari"ujar Ichida dengan nada kemayunya,Sasuke mendecih kesal lalu memelototi kouhainya saat SMA dulu.

"Berhenti mengeluarkan nada menjijikan,bersikaplah sebagai seorang lelaki!"teriak Sasuke kesal,kalau ia tidak mempunyai sopan santun pada tamunya ini,sudah ia usir mulai tadi.

"Aku telah ditakdirkan sebagai Uke dari Uzumaki Naruto,mantan Seme... Naruto-kun sangat senang sekali saat aku menggunakan nada ini,katanya aku ini Uke terimut yang pernah ia kenal"

"Kau masih terpaku oleh masa lalu,saat ini aku telah sah menjadi milik Naruto,ia bahkan muak saat aku mengungkit dirimu dalam pembicaraan kita,kau menyia-nyiakan cintanya.."ujar Sasuke sarkatis,ia tidak akan termakan oleh omongan banci kaleng di hadapannya ini.

"Maka dari itu.."Ichida melirihkan ucapannya lalu menundukan kepalanya dalam-dalam,"Aku ingin meminta maaf kepadanya,aku ingin ia kembali menjadi milikku,menemani hari-hariku yang suram..."isaknya ditengah tangisnya yang mulai mengeras.

Sasuke menutup pintu agar suara tangisan Ichida tidak terdengar oleh tetangganya,"Jangan cengeng,aku dan Naruto telah menikah,walaupun kau telah menerima kata maaf dari Naruto aku yakin ia tidak akan menghianatiku dengan kembali denganmu"ujarnya tenang.

"Aku yakin Naruto-kun masih mencintaiku,aku yakin sekali...!"teriak Ichida serak,"Aku mau kok menjadi istri kedua asalkan aku bisa memilik-"

PLAKKK!

Ichida semakin menangis keras saat merasakan tamparan keras yang dilayangkan Sasuke kepadanya,ia melirik takut-takut pada senpainya yang telah meradang.

"PERGI DARI RUMAHKU BANCI BRENGSEK...! AKU MUAK MELIHAT WAJAH MEMUAKKANMU...!"teriaknya keras,ia tak peduli akan tetangga-tetangganya yang mendengar teriakannya,habis kesabarannya untuk menanggapi lelaki itu,tenaganya hampir habis hanya untuk meneriaki seseorang yang sangat menyebalkan baginya.

"Ti-tidak mau.."ujar Ichida gagap,"A-aku akan terus me-menunggu Naruto-kun.."lanjutnya keras,Sasuke yang benar-benar kesal dengan paksa menarik tangan yang lebih kecil darinya itu untuk segera angkat kaki dari rumahnya.

"PERGI!"

"Ng-nggak mau...!"Ichida berusaha berontak dari cengkraman Sasuke,tanpa sadar Hachi yang benar-benar tidak mau pergi dari rumah ini mendorong keras pundak senpainya dan membuat lelaki bermata hitam itu terdorong dan dengan cepat menghantam dinding dan terjatuh dengan keras pula.

"Pokoknya aku tetap akan disini,menunggu Naruto-kun untuk pulang!"teriak Ichida lalu kembali mendudukan dirinya di sofa tanpa mengetahui akibat fatal yang ia lakukan barusan.

Sasuke berusaha bangkit untuk kembali mengusir Ichida namun rasa sakit yang teramat sangat menyerang perutnya,ia melirik horor kakinya yang telah berumuran darah,tubuhnya bergetar dengan hebatnya,ia takut dengan keadaannya saat ini,ia melihat Ichida yang duduk dengan tenangnya tanpa memandang dirinya,ingin meminta tolong namun rasanya lemas sekali untuk menggerakkan mulutnya,matanya memburam dan detik kemudian kepalanya telah terkulai lemas dilantai yang dingin.

"Sasu-Chan...! Ayo kita makan siang bersama diluar...!"Ichida yang mengira itu suara Naruto membatu seketika saat melihat wajah tegas namun ceria itu memasuki rumah Sasuke tetapi saat melihat sang pemilik rumah tergeletak tak berdaya,raut ceria itu berubah menjadi raut itu memandang tajam Ichida seakan meminta penjelasan.

"Siapa kau?"tanyanya dingin.

"Aomi Ichida"jawab Ichida takut,pandangan dingin itu lebih menusuk dari kepunyaan senpai yang baru saja ia celakai tanpa ia sadari itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada adikku?"nada pertanyaan yang semakin mengeras itu membuat Ichida menundukan kepalanya dalam-dalam,"Angkat kepalamu dan jawab pertanyaanku!?"Itachi bertanya sembari mengangkat adiknya ala bridal style.

Ichida masih terdiam,ia tidak berani mengangkat kepalanya,"Kau melakukan sesuatu pada Sasuke kan?!"Itachi mendecih kesal saat tak melihat respon yang diberikan pemuda itu kepadanya,ia melihat wajah sang adik yang semakin memucat lalu mengeluarkan ponselnya dengan perlahan agar sang adik tidak terjatuh.

"Jalan Rasema no 31,cepat kemari,Arigatou.."Itachi memasukkan kembali ponsel kedalam sakunya lalu memandang tajam lelaki dihadapannya,"Polisi akan segera kemari,jangan harap kau bisa kabur dariku"ujarnya dingin lalu bergerak cepat menuju ke mobilnya,menaruh dengan perlahan sang adik di bangku belakang lalu setelah semuanya aman,ia melajukan mobilnya dengan cepat menuju ke rumah sakit.

Ichida membelalak mendengar pernyataan Itachi,ia menjatuhkan tubuhnya yang terus menerus bergetar karena tangisnya,"Apa yang sebenarnya aku lakukan?"tanyanya entah pada siapa.

#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#

Itachi mengacak-acak rambutnya kesal,ia selalu menangkupkan kedua tangannya,berdoa untuk keselamatan adiknya dan calon keponakannya,kalau saja ia datang lebih awal,mungkin ia akan menghentikan perbuatan ceroboh pemuda bernama Ichida itu untuk mencelakai sang adik.

Ia telah menghubungi ayah dan ibunya,kedua orang tua Naruto,dan ia sama sekali belum menghubungi Naruto karena ia tidak mempunyai nomernya yang baru,mungkin kedua orang tuanya telah menghubungi Naruto-pikirnya.

"Itachi-kun...!"ia memalingkan wajahnya dan melihat wanita bersurai merah tengah memegang erat kedua pundaknya dengan air mata yang terus menerus keluar dari mata berwarna biru itu,"Bagaimana? Sasuke baik-baik saja kan ? bayinya baik-baik saja kan?"tanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku tidak tahu"jawabnya lirih.

Kushina melepas pegangannya lalu menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya,"Astaga... Siapa orang yang tega melakukan hal itu?"tanyanya.

"Kau sudah menghubungi kedua orang tuamu?"tanya Minato sembari menenangkan istirnya yang terus-menerus menangis.

"Sudah,Kaa-san sampai jatuh pingsan mendengar berita ini,mereka akan datang sore nanti,aku tidak memiliki nomer handphone Naruto jadi aku belum mengabarinya"jawab Itachi.

"Ia masih menonaktifkan ponselnya,mungkin saat ini sedang rapat nanti aku akan menghubunginya kembali,apa kau tahu siapa yang membuat Sasuke-kun menjadi seperti ini?"Minato kembali bertanya,wajahnya sangatlah datar untuk menutupi kemarahannya dan kecemasannya.

"Aomi Ichida,entah masalah apa yang mereka bicarakan tetapi saat aku datang untuk mengajak Sasuke makan siang,aku telah menemukan adikku terkapar sekarat di hadapannya yang seakan-akan tidak memperdulikan adikku"

"Aomi Ichida?! Mantan kekasih Naruto yang itu kan?! Aku memang tidak suka dengannya saat Naruto mengenalkan pemuda itu kepadaku,tidak kusangkan ia akan berbuat hal keji seperti itu,dia itu gila!"teriak Kushina histeris.

"Mantan kekasih Naruto?"tanya Itachi tak mengerti.

"Ya,Naruto pernah mengenalkan Ichida kepada kami dan kami langsung tidak menyukainya,padahal kuharap Naruto mengenalkan Sasuke kepada kami walaupun itu tidak perlu karena kami telah mengenalnya sejak kecil atau lainnya,satu katan yang aku simpulkan kalau kejiwaannya sedang terganggu,ia akan berbuat apa saja seakan tanpa dosa untuk mendapatkan Naruto"ujar Minato,"Naruto memutuskannya karena melihat sendiri Ichida yang berselingkuh dengan lelaki lainnya dan aku tidak tahu lagi tentang dirinya"lanjutnya.

"Dan sekarang ia berniat menyelakai Sasuke untuk mendapatkan Naruto?,Kalau kondisi Sasuke yang biasa saja,ia sudah babak belur saat ini,tetapi Sasuke saat ini bukanlah Sasuke dulu.."Itachi mengepalkan kedua tangannya,"Kalau terjadi sesuatu dengan Sasuke,akulah orang pertama yang akan menghabisinya"gumamnya pelan.

Cklek!

Ketiga orang itu dengan cepat memandang sang dokter bername tag Tsunade yang baru saja keluar dari ruang pemeriksaan.

"Bagaimana keadaannya Kaa-san?"tanya Minato mewakili kedua orang yang saat ini memandang penuh harap melemparkan pandangan sedih.

"Sasuke memiliki dua bayi di dalam rahimya dan salah satu bayi itu telah meninggal"ketiga orang itu membelalakan matanya.

"Aku dan anak buahku akan mengangkat bayi yang aku perkirakan berjenis kelamin perempuan,bayi yang satunya berhasil selamat walaupun masih lemah,memang sangat fatal bagi orang hamil untuk terjatuh atau terbentur sesuatu,aku benar-benar tidak sanggup mengangkat cicitku yang telah meninggal tetapi kita harus ikhlas menerimanya"ujar Tsunade,"Kami akan mengoperasi saat keadaan Sasuke mulai membaik"lanjutnya.

Ketiga orang itu terduduk di kursi tunggu dengan lemas.

"Ichida sialan.."isak Kushina sembari mengepalkan jemari tangannya.

"Aku akan menghubungi Naruto,aku akan menyuruhnya pulang"ujar Minato lalu berjalan keluar dari rumah sakit.

'Kau harus sabar Sasuke...'batin Itachi lalu menutupi wajahnya dengan telapak tangan kanannya.

.

.

_**/"Semoga saja perempuan,aku akan memberinya nama Yuki,aku yakin kulitnya akan seputih salju sama seperti dirimu he... he... he..."/**_

Bagai tersambar petir saat Naruto mendengar kabar itu,ia berdiri kaku diluar ruangan rapat,mulutnya menganga lebar saat kata demi kata yang ia dengar dari ponselnya ini merambat dengan hebat ditelinganya.

"_Bayi perempuanmu akan diangkat saat keadaan Sasuke mulai membaik,setelah rapat selesai sebaiknya kau pulang,keadaan fisik dan mental Sasuke pasti terganggu,kau harus menyertainya"_

"Tanpa disuruh pun aku akan pulang,setelah ini aku akan pulang,kabari aku bila operasi akan dimulai,Jaa Naa...!"Naruto memutuskan sambungan teleponnya lalu kembali memasuki ruang rapat dan menghampiri wakilnya di Suna.

"Baiklah.. baiklah... cepat sana pulang.."balasnya malas saat Naruto membisikkan sesuatu kepadanya.

"Arigatou Shikamaru,Gomenasai saya harus pergi dahulu,wakil saya yang akan menggantikan"ujar Naruto lalu dengan terburu-buru ia memesan ticket pesawat terbang,ia tidak perlu kembali ke apartementnya untuk menyiapkan kebutuhannya,tidak ada waktu untuk itu.

"Ichida... Kau akan mati..."gumamnya kejam.

Kaa-san...

Terima kasih telah membiarkanku hidup walau sangatlah singkat,aku tidak bisa seperti saudaraku yang bisa melihat dunia.

Aku tahu,Kaa-san telah berusaha membuatku tetap ... Aku sangat menyayangimu Kaa-san...

Aku juga akan berterima kasih kepada Tuhan yang telah menghidupkan aku didalam rahim manusia terbaik yang ku kenal

Saudaraku..

Hiduplah yang tenang di dalam rahim Kaa-san,ceritakan padaku bagaimana keseruan saat kau hidup di dunia nanti.

Sayonara…

To Be Continue

Padahal sih niatnya nggak mau kayaknya nggak seru kalau nggak buat Sasuke-kun menderita! #Di kirin

Buat Future Saphire,kayaknya nggak bisa diupdate bulan ini,tunggu tahun depan ya! #tabok!

Sekali lagi maaf kalau ada kata-kata yang menghilang dengan sendirinya :(

Reviewnya ya.. Arigatou..

Akasaka Kirachiha


	5. Chapter 5

WEBCAM

Disclaimer:Naruto_Masashi Kishimoto

Genre:Romance and Family.

Rating:M

Pair:NaruSasu.

Warning:OOC,OC,M-Preg,lemon,BL,Yaoi,Typo(s),kata-kata yang mungkin kepotong-tanpa sebab-, dll.

DON'T LIKE,DON'T READ!

...

Chapter 5

.

.

.

Original Story by Akasaka Kirachiha

.

.

.

Happy Reading

.

.

.

"Ji-san!"

Para polisi penjaga itu tampak tak mengacuhkan teriakan pemuda berumur 23 tahun itu,tak memperdulikan kalau saat ini lelaki itu tengah menangis keras meminta sesuatu yang tentu saja tidak dituruti dengan mudah oleh sang polisi.

"Aku hanya ingin menemui kekasihku! Aku tidak bermaksud mencelakainya! Aku mohon bebaskan aku!"

Mereka tahu kalau tahanan yang mereka jaga kejiwaannya sedang terganggu,mereka kembali tidak memperdulikan teriakan sang pemuda dan kembali mengawasi ketat tahanan lainnya.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau kau kekasih dari Naruto"datanglah seseorang dan membuat para polisi penjaga itu menundukan kepalanya hormat.

"Kalau tidak salah beberapa bulan yang lalu Uzumaki Naruto telah menikah dengan sepupuku"ujarnya datar lalu berjalan mendekati sel tahanan pemuda itu.

"Walau begitu ia masih menjadi kekasihku! Senpai dengan seenaknya merebut Naruto-kun dari sisiku dan aku mau mengambilnya kembali!"balas sang pemuda.

"Dengan melukainya? Begitu?"

"Aku…"Aomi Ichida menundukan kepalanya,"Aku tidak bermaksud mencelakainya,tetapi lukanya tidak serius kan?! Ia hanya terbentur,bukankah hal sekecil itu biasa saja baginya!?"

Lelaki itu hanya diam lalu membalikkan badannya,"Sepuluh menit lagi bawa dia ke ruang pengadilan"ucapnya dingin,sang penjaga hanya menganggukkan kepalanya lalu memandang sinis Ichida.

"Obito-sama tidak pernah seserius ini sebelumnya,kau benar-benar membuatnya marah…"ujarnya meringkukan badannya,benar-benar takut dengan keadaan ini.

'Naruto-kun… tolong aku…'batinnya penuh harap.

Naruto turun dengan tergesa-gesa dari dalam pesawat,ia berjalan dengan cepat menuju ke kumpulan taksi yang tersedia di bandara.

"Rumah sakit umum,yang cepat!"ujar Naruto gusar setelah memasuki salah satu taksi.

"Baik tuan"balas sang sopir sopan lalu melajukan taksinya dengan cepat.

Naruto menyenderkan badannya lalu mengusap rambutnya kasar,ia belum percaya kalau Sasuke mengalami musibah seperti itu,padahal baru saja mereka berdua saling berkomunikasi dan beberapa menit kemudia ia dikabari kalau salah satu aaknya telah meninggal dan Sasuke sendiri keadaannya semua karena Ichida,kekasih pertamanya yang sangat ia cintai,dulu….

**Flash Back**

"Kau menyukai anak itu?"Sasuke yang saat itu masih berstatus sebagai sahabat Naruto memandang tak percaya pemuda pirang disampingnya,mereka berdua baru saja selesai berlatih judo dan saat ini mereka tengah beristirahat di bangku taman sekolah.

"Astaga tingkahnya lucu,wajahnya juga imut,kata teman-temannya ia baik sekali,aku mau melakukan pendekatan kepadanya,doakan aku ya Sasuke!"ujar Naruto lalu tersenyum cerah,kepada Sasuke dan juga untuk pemuda yang disukai Naruto.

Sasuke menghela nafasnya lalu bangkit dari duduknya,"Terserah kau saja"ucapnya datar lalu berjalan pelan meninggalkan Naruto.

"Hoi! Temani sahabatmu ini dong,pacaran melulu dengan uke galakmu itu!"seru Naruto.

Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya,"Aku sudah memutuskannya,aku muak dengan tingkahnya"ujarnya datar.

Naruto melayangkan pandangan mengejek,"Beuh… Kalau begitu jangan embat calon ukeku ya!"

"Hn."

.

"Uzumaki-senpai tidak bercanda kan?"Ichida membelalakan matanya mendengar pernyataan cinta romantis dari senpainya,saat ini mereka berdua tengah berada di tepi sungai paling terkenal di Konoha,sore hari tadi senpainyalah yang mengajaknya untuk kemari,untuk menyatakan cinta kepadanya,hal yang selama ini tidak ada dalam pikirannya karena menganggap sang senpai sama sekali tidak respek kepadanya.

Naruto menganggukkan kepalanya lalu menyerahkan liontin kepada Ichida,"Aku mencintaimu,ambil kalung ini kalau kau membalas cintaku"jawab Naruto tersenyum.

Ichida mengambil kalung itu lalu memeluk erat Naruto,"Arigatou Naruto-kun.."gumamnya lirih,Naruto menganggukkan kepalanya lalu membalas pelukan itu,"Aku juga sangat mencintaimu,jangan tinggalkan aku."

"Ya"

.

"Kaa-san… Tou-san… Perkenalkan ini Aomi Ichida,kami telah berhubungan selama 4 tahun,aku ingin menikahinya nanti"ujar Naruto,Ichida menundukan kepalanya,Kushina memandang menyelidik calon menantunya lalu menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kaa-san tidak setuju"ujar Kushina datar.

"Siapa nama ayahmu?"Minato mencoba bersikap ramah kepada Ichida.

"Aomi kagaya,kedua orang tuaku telah meninggal"jawab Ichida,ia melirik calon ibu mertunya yang sama sekali tidak memandangnya.

"Cepat pergi dari sini,Kaa-san tidak menyetujui hubungan kalian,Minato,kau juga merasakan hal yang sama sepertiku kan?"

"Kaa-san,kenapa?!"protes Naruto kesal.

"Pokoknya Kaa-san tidak setuju! Kalau kau masih mau menyandang nama Uzumaki,segera putuskan hubungan kalian"ujar Kushina lalu dengan cepat ia pergi dari tempatnya hanya tersenyum kikuk lalu berujar.

"Sebaiknya turuti keinginan Kaa-sanmu Naruto"ujarnya lalu mengikuti langkah istrinya.

"Naruto-kun…"Naruto memeluk erat Ichida lalu mengusap kepalanya lembut.

"Aku akan menyakinkan Kaa-san,kita akan hidup bahagia Ichi…"

.

"Aku benar-benar tidak tahu dengan jalan pikirannya"Naruto terus berkomat-kamit gaje,Sasuke hanya membalasnya 'Hn' , 'Hmm' , 'Dobe' dan sebagainya.

"Aku sangat mencintai Ichi-Chan,Kaa-san harus tahu itu!"

"Naruto,lebih baik kita makan di kedai sana,aku lapar mendengar celotehanmu!"ujar Sasuke watados lalu menarik lengan baju Naruto menuju ke sebuah kedai sederhana di taman hiburan.

"Kau benar-benar sahabat baling brengsek Teme!"

"Aku lapar,memangnya salah ya?"

Walau kesal sekalipun,Naruto tetap mengikuti Sasuke dan memesan satu mangkuk ramen jumbo,Sasuke sih cukup 5 buah onigiri sudah mengenyangkannya.

Naruto memandang sekitar dan menghentikan kunyahannya saat melihat seseorang yang sangat familiar di matanya tengah bermesraan mesra dengan lelaki lain.

Sasuke yang melihat Naruto menghentikan makannya mengikuti arah pandang sang Uzumaki,ia membelalakan matanya lalu memandang Naruto khawatir.

"Naruto?"

"Ayo kita pergi Sasuke"ujar Naruto datar lalu berjalan cepat keluar dari kedai,Sasuke hanya diam dan mengikuti Naruto,ia sempat melihat pandangan terkejut dari pemuda itu.

Dan esoknya Naruto memutuskan Ichida lewat sms,pemuda itu malas sekali melihat lelaki itu lagi.

**END OF FLASH BACK**

"Aku membencimu Ichida'gumamnya pelan.

"Tuan,telah sampai"ucapan sang sopir menyadarkannya,ia mengeluarkan uang tunai dan menyerahkannya pada sang sopir.

"Ambil saja kembaliannya"dan dengan cepat ia berlari memasuki rumah menepuk kepalanya menyadari kebodohannya yang tidak menanyai ayahnya ruang berapa Sasuke dirawat,lantas ia menghampiri salah satu suster yang lewat.

"Apakah anda tahu diruang berapa Uchiha Sasuke dirawat?"tanyanya.

Suster itu sedikit terkejut lalu tersenyum,"Uzumaki Naruto-kun ya? Kau masih mengingatku?"

Naruto mengerutkan dahinya,mencoba mencari wajah sang suster di pikirannya,ia tersenyum cerah saat mengingatnya,"Shizune Nee-Chan kan?! Kebetulan sekali,apa kau yang merawat Sasuke?"

Shizune mengangguk lalu memberi isyarat pada Naruto untuk mengikutinya,"Aku dan Tsunade-sama sendiri yang menangani Sasuke,kehamilannya ini sangatlah rahasia dan hanya orang kepercayaan Tsunade-sama yang membantu kerja kami"ujarnya tanpa memandang Naruto.

"Sasuke baik-baik saja kan?"tanya Naruto cemas.

"Ia belum sadarkan diri semenjak operasi pengangkatan bayi satu jam yang lalu,keadaannya masih lemah,aku belum pernah melihatnya selemah itu"jawab Shizune lirih,ia memang telah mengenal Sasuke sedari kecil karena bocah Uchiha itu selalu bersama Naruto sepanjang hari,Sasuke memang sama saja dengan para Uchiha lainnya,walaupun kesakitan ia akan menutupi itu semua dengan wajah dinginnya,ia teringat akan perkataan sang Uchiha satu bulan yang lalu,tepatnya saat Sasuke menjani pemeriksaan rutin di rumah sakit untuk mengetahui perkembangan sang buah hati.

"_Kau telah berusaha dengan baik Sasuke,bayimu tumbuh dengan sehat,kau juga baik-baik saja,kau benar-benar menginginkan anak ya?"goda Shizune,Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya._

"_Aku bisa saja membunuh bayi ini kalau kau mau"ujarnya datar._

"_Mood mu benar-benar buruk ya,tidak baik loh buat ayah hamil..."goda Shizune lagi,ia terkikik saat Uchiha muda itu melayangkan deathglare padanya,"Baiklah-baiklah...Kau sebenarnya sangat menyayangi bayimu ini kan? Kalau aku tidak salah lihat,ada dua bayi di dalam rahimmu,kalian berdua memang hebat ya!"_

"_Dua bayi?"_

"_Kemungkinan,kau harus benar-benar ekstra hati-hati Sasuke,mengandung dua bayi itu menguras banyak tenagamu"jawab Shizune lalu mendudukan diri di kursi kerjanya,"Katakan padaku,seberapa besar kau peduli dengan bayimu?,aku berkata seperti ini karena sangat jarang sekali atau malah tidak mungkin lelaki itu bisa hamil,aku takut kau masih syok hingga sekarang"tanyanya serius._

"_Sebelum keberangkatannya,Naruto menginginkan anak adopsi karena merasa kesepian kalau hanya denganku saja,mendengar kalau ada nyawa lagi didalam tubuhku membuatku sangatlah malu walaupun perasaan itu tidak bisa menutupi rasa senangku,aku senang sekali bisa memiliki anak,walau tidak mungkin lelaki itu bisa hamil,aku akan berjuang keras untuk menerima keadaanku sendiri,aku akan mempertaruhkan nyawaku untuk anak-anakku,aku akan selalu melindunginya"_

"_Tidak peduli kalau aku harus meminum susu dengan rasa yang sama sekali tidak enak setiap hari,membaca buku tentang kehamilan,merasakan muntah, mual,sakit sepanjang hari,tidak bekerja lagi untuk beberapa bulan ini,karena aku sangat menyayangi mereka,itulah perasaan yang belum pernah aku rasakan seumur hidupku"_

"_Aku akan menjadi Ayah dan juga Ibu untuk anak-anakku,aku sangat menyayangi mereka dan tak sanggup untuk kehilangan mereka,aku tidak akan membunuh anakku sendiri kok."_

Shizune tidak sanggup melihat wajah sedih Sasuke saat mendengar hal yang sebenarnya.

"Ruangannya diujung sana,aku harus pergi"ujar Shizune sembari menunjuk ruangan dilantai empat dengan nomer 410,ruangan paling ujung.

Naruto menganggukkan kepalanya,"Sankyu,Shizune Nee-Chan"ucapnya tulus lalu berlari dengan cepat menuju keruangan yang ia ditunjuk Shizune tadi,ia memegang gagang pintu dengan gugup lalu membukanya perlahan,ia bisa mendengar suara isakan ibunya dan juga sang ibu mertua,saat melangkahkan kakinya memasuki ruangan berwarna serba putih itu,seluruh pasang mata yang ada disana memandang kearahnya dengan sedih.

"Naruto..."

Naruto melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke sebuah ranjang putih tempat Sasuke terbaring tenang disana,mengenggam tangan putih itu erat sembari menahan air mata yang akan tumpah membasahi pipinya,ia benar-benar tak sanggup melihat seseorang yang selalu terlihat kuat kini tengah terbaring lemas di atas ranjang rumah sakit,orang yang bahkan enggan menginjakkan kakinya di rumah sakit kini malah menghuni tempat tersebut.

Ia tak pernah membiarkan Sasuke sakit.

Ia akan memarahi siapa saja yang membuat Sasuke-nya sakit.

Ia akan menghancurkan siapa saja yang membuat Sasuke-nya terluka.

"Aku bersumpah akan menghancurkanmu Ichida.."gumamnya berat,manusia yang berada di sekitarnya hanya bisa memastikan kalau lelaki yang selalu membawa suasana ceria itu benar-benar marah.

"Ini sudah malam,lebih baik kalian semua pulang mengistirahatkan diri,biar aku yang menjaga Sasuke"ujar Naruto tanpa memandang orang disekitarnya.

Itachi yang berada disana memutuskan untuk mengangguk lalu mencoba membujuk ibunya untuk pulang.

"Kaa-san masih ingin disini,Kaa-san juga akan ikut menjaganya.."lirih Mikoto,matanya memerah karena menangis sedari tadi.

"Kita sebaiknya juga pulang,biarkan Naruto yang menjaga Sasuke"ujar Minato,Kushina memandang sang anak sebentar lalu menganggukkan kepalanya,ia bangkit dari duduknya lalu menghampiri anaknya.

"Kau juga sebaiknya mengistirahatkan tubuhmu,jangan paksakan dirimu"ujarnya lembut,Naruto menolehkan kepalanya lalu menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Aku akan tidur sebentar di sofa,jangan khawatir Kaa-san"ujarnya.

Kushina tersenyum kecil lalu membalikkan badannya untuk keluar dari ruangan suram itu diikuti Minato dibelakang.

"Kau pulang sekarang?"tanyanya pada Fugaku yang sedari tadi berdiri diam disebelah sang istri.

"Aku akan mengunjungi rumah kakakku dulu,banyak informasi yang harus aku tanyakan kepadanya"jawabnya datar.

"Baiklah kalau begitu,kami pulang duluan ya,jaa naa..."balas Minato lalu melanjutkan langkahnya kembali.

"Itachi,bawa ibumu pulang kerumahmu dan pergilah kerumah Kagami,aku akan menunggumu disana,aku pergi"ujar Fugaku lalu sebelum ia pergi,ia menghampiri ranjang anaknya lalu mengusap kepalanya.

"Jaga anakku baik-baik"ucapnya pada Naruto,lelaki berambut pirang itu hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Kau harus segera pulang Mikoto,jangan keras kepala untuk tetap disini,lihat kondisimu juga"ujar Fugaku,Mikoto masih menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Bagaimana bisa aku tenang dan bersantai dirumah disaat anakku tengah menderita disini? Ibu macam apa aku ini?!"tanyanya sedikit membentak.

Naruto yang mendengarnya lantas membalikkan badannya lalu berlutut dihadapan sang ibu mertua tak lupa dengan senyum cerahnya yang membuat semua orang kagum padanya,"Percayakan padaku,aku akan menjaga Sasuke sebaik mungkin untuk mengganti pekerjaan yang aku tinggalkan 5 bulan ini,Kaa-san harus pulang dan mengistirahatkan diri,Sasuke pasti akan marah melihat ibunya jatuh sakit karenanya,Kaa-san tidak mau menambah beban di hati Sasuke kan? Ia pasti akan sakit mendengar kalau salah satu bayinya meninggal,ia juga pasti tambah sakit mendengar kalau Kaa-san tercintanya jatuh sakit,Kaa-san tidak mau kan?"bujuknya lembut.

Mikoto memandangnya sebentar lalu memejemkan matanya,air mata kembali mengalir dari manik hitamnya.

"Baiklah,jaga Sasuke baik-baik ya,hubungi aku kalau Sasuke telah sadar"ujarnya pelan.

"Kalau begitu kami pulang dulu ya Naruto,aku dan ayahku akan mencari tahu informasi tentangnya,ia telah dijatuhi hukuman kurung 5 tahun atas perbuatannya"ujar Itachi.

Naruto tersenyum lalu kembali memandang wajah Sasuke,"Aku tidak memperdulikannya lagi,aku akan mengunjunginya untuk pertemuan terakhir kami,ia benar-benar telah menghancurkan hidupku dengan kegilaannya."

(X)

"Ohayou Naruto-kun..."

Suara lembut itu membangunkan Naruto dari tidurnya yang sangat tidak nyaman,ia membuka matanya perlahan lalu menguceknya,dengan mata yang masih berair ia memandang seseorang yang terlihat sedang memeriksa keadaan sang pasien.

"Umm... Shizune Nee-Chan?"

Shizune memandang kearahnya lalu tersenyum singkat,"Maaf membangunkanmu,lebih baik cuci mukamu lalu sarapan di kantin rumah sakit,biar aku yang menjaga Sasuke selagi kau makan"ucapnya.

Naruto bangkit perlahan lalu berjalan menuju ke tempat tidur Sasuke,"Baiklah kalau begitu,tolong kau jaga Sasuke ya"ujarnya lalu membalikkan badannya,bermaksud untuk membasuk mukanya di kamar mandi yang seruang dengan kamar rawat Sasuke.

Jemari yang sedari kemarin terdiam itu mulai bergerak,Shizune yang mengecek infus dengan serius tersentak melihat pergerakan memandang wajah yang mulai bergerak-gerak pelan menunggu mata onyx pemuda itu terbuka.

"Naru..."

Naruto yang akan menyentuh gagang pintu menunda kegiatannya lalu menolehkan kepalanya ke arah seseorang yang memanggilnya,"Sasuke?"ia berjalan terburu-buru menghampiri pemuda Uchiha itu lalu menggenggam erat tangan kirinya.

"Aku akan memanggil Tsunade-sama,biarkan Sasuke tenang saat ia tersadar sepenuhnya nanti"ujar Shizune lalu setelah melihat Naruto yang mengangguk singkat ia segera pergi dari ruangan itu.

"Sasuke,buka matamu perlahan"ujar Naruto lembut,ia mengusap surai hitam itu lalu yang selalu melayangkan tatapan tajam itu membuka matanya lalu memandang Naruto sayu,ingin mengucapkan sesuatu namun tenggorokannya terasa kering,Naruto yang melihat itu segera mengambil segelas air putih di atas meja lalu membantu Sasuke untuk meminum air itu.

"Naruto?"Sasuke mengerutkan dahinya,"Kau pulang?"

"Aku khawatir sekali dengan keadaanmu,aku hampir jantungan saat Tou-san memberi tahu kondisimu,kau tidak apa-apa kan?"

"Bayinya tidak apa-apa kan?"tanya Sasuke tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Naruto,ia lebih mementingkan kondisi sang anak dari pada dirinya,ia memandang Naruto penuh harap dengan nada cemas,"Oi.. Jawab pertanyaanku?!"paksanya saat melihat pemuda pirang itu menundukan kepalanya,enggan menjawab pertanyaan yang ia ajukan.

"Aku akan menghubungi keluarga,lebih baik kau istirahat sejenak sembari menunggu Baa-Chan datang"elak Naruto lalu mengeluarkan ponsel dari dalam saku celananya.

Sasuke yang kesal dengan cepat merebut ponsel yang jaraknya sangat dekat dengannya lalu memincingkan matanya,"Aku akan membuang benda ini kalau kau tidak cepat-cepat memberi tahuku,bayiku baik-baik saja kan? Semuanya baik-baik saja kan? Tsunade Baa-san pasti udah memberi tahu kalau kita akan memiliki dua bayi,mereka semua tidak ada yang terluka kan?"ia memegang pundak tegap Naruto lalu menggoyangnya keras,"Naruto! Jawab pertanyaanku!"

Naruto menggenggam tangan yang menyentuh kedua pundaknya lalu menghela nafasnya,ia tak sanggup memberi tahu Sasuke keadaan sang bayi yang sebenarnya,tetapi melihat pandangan penuh permohonan yang dilayangkan Sasuke membuatnya terpaksa memberi tahukan berita ini,"Bayi kita yang satunya keadaannya masih lemah,mungkin 3 sampai 4 hari keadaannya kembali sehat kalau kau sendiri menjaga dirimu tetap sehat juga..."

Sasuke menghela nafas syukur lalu memandang Naruto kembali,"Lalu yang satu lagi? Dia juga baik-baik saja kan?"

Aku harus ngomong dari mana-batin Naruto kebingungan.

"Kenapa kau diam lagi,tidak seperti dirimu saja.."ujar Sasuke datar namun pandangan matanya seakan memaksa Naruto untuk segera menjawab semua pertanyaannya.

Naruto memalingkan wajahnya,menolak memandang sang kasih,benar-benar tak sanggup melihat wajah sedih Sasuke,"Bayi kita yang satunya,berjenis kelamin perempuan telah meninggal,kemarin bayi itu telah diangkat dan aku sendiri yang akan menguburnya"ujarnya lirih,ia bisa merasakan kalau Sasuke tengah terdiam,ia memberanikan diri memandang Sasuke yang tengah memandang kearahnya dengan pandangan tak percaya.

"Ucapkan sekali lagi?"

"Bayi kita yang satu lagi telah meninggal,kau keguguran tetapi tak sepenuhnya Sasuke.."

Sasuke menggigit bibir bawahnya lalu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya tak percaya,"Ti-tidak..."ia menyentuh dada kirinya lalu mencengkramnya erat,"Lelucon macam apa ini tuhan..."air mata mengalir deras setelah ia menutup kedua matanya,"Aku gagal Naruto... Aku gagal menjaga bayi kita,maafkan aku..."dengan perlahan Naruto memeluk tubuh rapuh itu membiarkan Sasuke menangis sejadi-jadinya di tubuhnya.

"Aku lah yang salah,aku tidak bisa menjagamu,yang sepantasnya berkata maaf adalah aku.."ujar Naruto lirih,pipinya telah basah oleh air mata,ialah yang paling merasa gagal menjadi seorang ayah dan suami yang baik.

"Rasanya sakit... Aku tidak pernah merasakan rasa sakit ini sebelumnya,aku tidak sanggup menerima kenyataan ini Naruto... Aku tidak sanggup.."kemejanya telah basah oleh air mata namun Naruto tak peduli,ia semakin mengeratkan pelukannya saat Sasuke menjerit keras,jeritan penuh kesedihan,jeritan pilu yang dapat terdengar oleh orang-orang yang berlalu lalang di dekat ruangannya,bahkan Tsunade yang telah datang bersama Shizune yang berada di luar ruangan pun meneteskan air mata mendengar teriakan itu.

Melihat Sasuke yang seperti ini membuatnya marah,marah kepada seseorang yang dengan seenak udelnya menghancurkan kebahagian mereka,membuat wajah dingin namun damai itu menjadi sehancur ini,Naruto mengepalkan tangan kirinya erat,menyumpah serapahi seseorang yang tengah meringkuk di balik jeruji besi yang akan menjadi tempat tinggalnya.

Pemakaman Yuki,calon nama bayi perempuan yang Naruto siapkan untuk anaknya berlangsung khitmat dan hanya dihadiri keluarga terdekat,batu nisan kecil berwarna merah muda itu telah berdiri tegak menancap diatas gundukan tanah dibawahnya.

Naruto menepuk-nepuk tangannya mencoba untuk menghilangkan sisa tanah di kedua tangannya,menangkupkan kedua tangannya lalu memberi bunga lily putih diatas gundukan itu.

"Tou-san dan Kaa-san akan selalu mencintaimu,jangan nakal disurga sana ya..."ujarnya lirih.

"Sebaiknya kita pulang,sebentar lagi akan turun hujan"ujar Minato sembari menepuk pelan bahu anaknya yang bergetar,Naruto menganggukkan kepalanya lalu bangkit dari duduknya.

Dilain tempat Sasuke tengah memandang kosong langit dari balik jendela kamar rawatnya,sang ibu dengan setia menemaninya sembari mengupaskan buah apel untuk sendiri dan juga sang ibulah yang tidak menghadiri pemakaman,untuk mengangkat tubuhnya sendiripun ia tidak sanggup.

"Ini dimakan dulu apelnya"tuturan Mikoto membuyarkan lamunannya,ia menghadapkan kepalanya kearah sang ibu lalu mengambil satu irisan apel dari tangan Mikoto.

"Kaa-san?"panggil Sasuke.

"Hm? Ada apa? Apa ada yang sakit?"

"Hari ini turun hujan,pasti dia sangat kedinginan di bawah sana"Mikoto menghentikan kegiatan mengupasnya lalu memandang sedih anaknya.

"Orang tua macam apa aku ini?,hanya berdiam diri di atas tempat tidur tanpa menghampiri pemakaman anak sendiri,aku merasa sangat gagal..."Sasuke menghembuskan nafasnya pelan lalu dengan cepat mengusap kedua matanya yang mulai basah.

"Sasuke..."wanita berambut hitam itu mengelus puncak kepala anak bungsunya,"Kaa-san yakin bidadari surga akan menghangatkan anakmu dan anakmu pasti yakin Kaa-sannya ini akan selalu mendoakannya dan menyayanginya,kau sama sekali tidak gagal,kau sudah berusaha,Tuhan akan membalas kebaikan untukmu"ujarnya lembut,"Lagi pula,masih ada satu anak lagi yang harus kau perjuangkan,semuanya akan menjagamu dan anakmu ini,kau harus yakin"

Mendengar penuturan Mikoto membuat hati Sasuke sedikit lega,walaupun masih ada rasa sesak yang tersimpan seakan lem kuat yang tidak akan melepaskan kertas yang dikenainya.

_Pemakaman penuh genangan air itu telah sepi,seluruh orang berbaju hitam telah meninggalkan rumah terakhir manusia,beberapa menit kemudia datanglah dua orang berjubah hitam,wajahnya tak terlihat karena tudung yang menutupinya,mereka memegang nisan bayi yang baru saja dimakamkan lalu merapalkan sesuatu dan dalam sekejap mata mereka berdua telah menghilang._

"Berapa lama kau di Konoha?"Naruto menaikkan sebelah alisnya lalu memandang Sasuke yang masih terbaring sejak kemarin.

"Memangnya kenapa?"tanyanya balik.

"Kau harus melanjutkan pekerjaanmu"jawab Sasuke datar.

Naruto bangkit dari duduknya lalu melangkah menghampiri Sasuke,"Aku akan membatalkan tugasnya,Tou-san telah menyetujuinya dan akan memindahkan tugasku kepada orang lain,mulai saat ini aku akan menjagamu"ujarnya tegas.

"Kau tidak akan mendapat jabatan direktur utama?"

"Ya,aku bisa mencobanya lain waktu"

"Tidak boleh!"celetuk Sasuke,"Lanjutkan saja,jangan ditunda-tunda!"

"Sasuke dengar.."Naruto melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada lalu memandang sang suami sengit,"Aku hampir saja membunuh dia kalau Tou-san tidak menahanku,aku juga merasa bersalah kepada diriku sendiri yang tidak bisa menjadi suami yang menjagamu,aku tidak peduli dengan jabatan yang aku pedulikan hanya dirimu,kau harus mengerti.."ujarnya lembut.

"Kau pikir aku selemah itu hah?! Kau tahu kalau aku sangat tidak suka dikasihani,jangan hanya gara-gara kebodohanku kau menunda impianmu selama ini,anggap saja ini permintaan anakmu!"ujar Sasuke keras kepala.

"Sas-"

"Kau mau anak kita nanti ileran gara-gara kamu nggak menyanggupi permintaanku? Permintaan anak kita?"

"Tapi-"

Sasuke menatap Naruto geram,"Kalau kamu nggak mau kembali kerja di Suna,lebih baik kita nggak usah omong-omongan selamanya,nggak usah menemuiku dan pulangkan saja aku pada ibuku atau ayahku"ancamnya gaje.

Naruto swetdrop sendiri mendengarnya,kenapa yang semula melow jadi gaje gini? Dan Sasuke kayaknya suka sama lagu lawas ya ?

Naruto lagi-lagi menghela nafas lalu mengusap rambut Sasuke,"Kenapa kau segitunya ingin aku berada di Suna? Seharusnya kau senang aku memutuskan untuk menemanimu di Konoha"tanyanya heran,bukankah biasanya ibu-ibu hamil akan lebih senang kalau suami tercintanya menemaninya?

"Aku akan sangat merasa bersalah kalau kau menunda itu semua,menunda impianmu sejak kecil,aku telah berjanji akan selalu mendukung apa yang kau cita-citakan itu dan mendengar kalau kau akan menundanya karena aku,itu membuatku sedih,aku tidak mau menambah rasa sakit dihati ini karena rasa bersalah yang baru"jawab Sasuke lirih,air mata yang keluar dari kedua matanya membuatnya kesal.

'Sialan,hormon sialan...'rutuknya dalam hati.

Naruto yang mendengar itu semua hanya terdiam lalu mengusap air mata yang membasahi kedua pipi Sasuke,"Aku mengerti"ujarnya datar.

"Kau telah bertemu dengannya ya? Bagaimana reaksinya?"tanya Sasuke sedikit menggoda,Naruto merengut kesal lalu mendudukan dirinya di kursi.

"Ya,kemarin"jawab Naruto malas,ia benar-benar kesal saat kedua orangtuanya memaksanya untuk mengunjungi Ichida,katanya sih tahanan banci itu tidak mau tidur dan makan kalau belum bertemu dengan Naruto,para polisi yang melihatnya sedikit kasihan dan membicarakan ini kepada komandan mereka yang merupakan kakak dari Fugaku,Uchiha membicarakan masalah ini kepada Fugaku dan Fugaku memutuskan Minato lah yang bisa memaksa anaknya untuk mengunjungi Ichida.

**FLASHBACK**

"Kenapa juga aku harus mengunjunginya? Mau dia mati atau tidak itu semua bukan urusanku"ujar Naruto dingin.

"Para polisi disana merasa kasihan melihat Ichida menjadi kurus kering,kau tahu sendiri kalau dipenjara menjadi tempat untuk mengadili kejahatan seseorang bukan untuk membunuh seseorang secara perlahan,datangilah walau satu menit,Tou-san juga tidak mengizinkanmu mengunjunginya lama"ujar Minato mencoba menyakinkan anaknya.

"Aku tetap tidak mau,mendengar namanya saja membuatku muak"

"Naruto,Kaa-san jugabenar-benar tidak menyukai Ichida,tetapi melihatnya seperti itu membuat Kaa-san tidak tega,berkunjunglah kesana"ujar Kushina.

Naruto menyenderkan tubuhnya malas pada pintu mobil yang tertutup,"Penderitaannya itu tidak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan dengan rasa sakit yang aku dan Sasuke miliki,rasanya sakit melihat seseorang yang selalu tegar dan kuat,menangis kencang dihadapanku"ujuarnya lirih.

Kedua mata orang tua Naruto meredup mendengar penuturan sang anak,mereka memang tidak pernah merasakan kehilangan seorang anak tetapi mereka yakin akan berperilaku sama jika merasakannya.

"Aku akan mengunjunginya"ujar Naruto mantap.

"Kau yakin?"tanya Minato.

Naruto hanya menganggukkan kepalanya,"Sekarang antarkan aku padanya,Tou-san kuharap awasi aku agar tidak membunuhnya nanti"ucapnya dingin.

"Naruto-kun!"Ichida melonjak senang melihat seseorang yang sangat dicintainya tengah berdiri dihadapannya,ia memegang jeruji besi erat lalu memandang petugas yang sedari tadi menjaganya,"Tolong izinkan aku keluar,aku ingin memeluk kekasihku"pintanya seenaknya.

"Tidak perlu!"sahut Naruto galak,"Kalau aku tidak terpaksa,aku tidak akan menemui pembunuh sepertimu dan aku bukan kekasihmu"lanjutnya dingin.

"A-apa maksudmu Naruto-kun? Aku sangat mencintaimu dan aku benar-benar menyesal akan kejadian beberapa tahun yang lalu,aku mohon maafkan aku dan kembalilah menjadi kekasihku,-Ah atau kita langsung menikah saja,aku akan meminta para ahli untuk membuatku dapat hamil dan kita bisa memiliki banyak anak,kau mau berapa? Dua? Tiga? Berapapun aku menyang-"

"Kau benar-benar gila brengsek! Apa yang ada dalam pikiranmu itu tidak ada belas kasihan sama sekali? Apa kau tidak merasa bersalah sama sekali? Dimana hatimu HAH?!"teriak Naruto kesal,ia memukul keras jeruji besi itu dengan kedua tangannya,tak ada rasa sakit di tangannya yang ada hanya rasa sakit di hati,ia benar-benar tak menyangkan tingka kegilaan Ichida sampai pada stadium akhir.

"Di hatiku hanya ada dirimu Naruto-kun,dan soal itu.. Aku benar-benar tidak sengaja,kalau saja Sasuke-senpai mengizinkan aku untuk menunggumu,hal seperti ini tidak akan terjadi,kenapa kau harus menyalakan aku terus? Kau juga harus menyalakan Sasuke-senpai yang tidak bejus menjaga anaknya sendiri,dia kan memang sangat membenci anak,bisa saja itu semua keinginannya,kenapa kau harus melayangkan pandangan negatif kepadaku?"ujar Ichida tanpa beban,Naruto menatapnya nyalang bak serigala yang menemukan mangsanya.

"_Rasanya sakit... Aku tidak pernah merasakan rasa sakit ini sebelumnya,aku tidak sanggup menerima kenyataan ini Naruto... Aku tidak sanggup.."_

Dengan geram Naruto mengangkat kerah baju Ichida lalu menariknya ke depan dan dipastikan kepala coklat itu membentur dengan keras pada jeruji besi,Naruto tidak memperdulikan erangan kesakitan yang terdengar ditelinganya,ia telah gelap mata,di pikirannya hanya ada satu.

Membunuh lelaki dihadapannya.

Naruto melepaskan cengkramannya lalu ganti mencekik leher putih itu.

"Na-Naruto-kun...Le-Lepas...hah.."mohon Ichida,nafasnya terengah-engah,Naruto mencencekik lehernya terlalu erat,ia bisa merasakan kalau kedua kakinya tak lagi menyentuh tanah,Naruto mengangkatnya keatas membuat nafasnya menjadi sangat sesak.

"Kau tidak tahu apa-apa tentang Sasuke dan dengarkan sekali lagi,AKU BENAR-BENAR MENYESAL PERNAH MENYUAKI LELAKI BRENGSEK SEPERTIMU,AKU TIDAK AKAN PERNAH MEMAAFKANMU WALAUPUN BAYI PEREMPUANKU KEMBALI BANGKIT DARI TIDUR PANJANGNYA,AKU TIDAK AKAN PERNAH MEMAAFKANMU SIALAN,AKU SANGAT-SANGAT MEMBENCIMU!"

Ichida meneteskan air matanya mendengar penuturan Naruto,kalau saja ia tidak tergoda oleh lelaki lain,saat ini Naruto pasti masih menjadi miliknya,tak ada seseorang yang akan mengganggu hubungan mereka,ia benar-benar menyesal.

"Naruto hentikan!"Minato dengan cepat melepas cengkraman Naruto pada Ichida lalu menariknya kebelakang,Ichida sendiri terjatuh terlengtang sembari mengatur nafasnya yang tersendat-sendat,ia benar-benar akan mati kalau saja Minato tidak menghalau anaknya.

"Kita pergi!"ujar Naruto sengit lalu menarik tangan ayahnya,"Jangan paksa aku lagi untuk mengunjunginya atau aku benar-benar akan membunuhnya"lanjutnya.

"Ceh,lagi pula aku kemari untuk menggeretmu pulang,aku tidak akan memaksamu lagi"balas Minato lalu melepaskan tangan Naruto.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"Baiklah,kalau itu maumu,seminggu lagi aku akan kembali ke Suna,aku akan membunuh diriku sendiri kalau kejadian seperti ini terulang kembali"ujar Naruto sesaat setelah ia menceritakan tentang pertemuannya dengan Ichida.

Sasuke hanya tersenyum kecil lalu menganggukkan kepalanya,ia ingin mengatakan sesuatu sebelum sebuah dobrakan pintu mengalihkan perhatian mereka.

"Ji-sannnn!,gomen aku baru menjengukmu!"tubuh Sasuke sedikit terdorong kebelakang saat tubuh seseorang menghantam dirinya,memeluknya erat sembari terisak pelan.

"Aku sudah menganggapmu orang tua keduaku,aku sedih melihat Ji-san seperti ini,hiks.. Gara-gara camping bodoh itu aku jadi ketinggalan berita ini,gomenasai Ji-san..."isak Hachi,ia sungguh terkejut mendengar berita duka ini dari ayahnya selepas ia pulang dari camping sekolahnya siang tadi.

Uchiha bungsu itu mengelus punggung keponakannya lalu menjauhkan tubuh Hachi darinya,"Tak apa,maaf telah mencemaskanmu,kau sangat lucu.."kikiknya.

Hachi memenyunkan bibirnya,walaupun usianya 15 tahun,tingkah lucunya masih saja sanggup membuat Sasuke tawa itu dengan cepat menghilang dan terganti oleh pandangan sendu yang Uchiha itu layangkan kepada angin.

"Seluruh keluarga Uchiha memang benar-benar menyayangimu ya Ji-san,aku dengar Obito-ji dan Shisui-ji mengadili habis-habisan seseorang yang mencelakai dirimu,Jii-san sedang berusaha mencari keluarga tersangka untuk dimintai pertangungjawaban dan Tou-san tidak berhenti mengumpat saat mengingat adik kesayangannya meregang nyawa hanya karena orang gila yang tergila-gila oleh Naru-ji"

"Dari mana kau tahu itu semua?"tanya Naruto heran,nggak mungkin kan kakak iparnya itu membocorkan seluruh masalah kepada Hachi.

"Aku ini pintar Ji-san,dalam sekejap aku bisa mengerti pikiran seseorang dari tingkah lakunya,jadi berhati-hatilah kepadaku"Hachi menyeringai tipis sebagai jawaban.

"Kau lupa kalau bocah ini ajaib? Aku muak pikiranku terus terbaca olehnya,Hachi bukankah Nii-san sudah memperingatkan kalau kau tidak boleh membaca pikiran seseorang seenaknya? Jangan membuatnya semakin tambah marah,ia memang jarang memarahiku tetapi ia anak dari Uchiha Fugaku jadi kemungkinan kalau ia marah tidak jauh berbeda dari Tou-san,aku hanya memperingatimu Hachi"ujar Sasuke santai lalu menyeringai tajam,"Tou-san pernah menyita seluruh fasilitasku saat marah,mengunciku di dalam rumah dan selama satu bulan aku tidak diperbolehkan keluar dari rumah,mungkin Nii-san lebih parah dari itu oh atau kalau ia masih mau menahan dirinya untuk marah agar keriputnya tidak semakin banyak"lanjutnya semakin gaje.

Hachi sedikit berkeringat dingin melihat penjelasan panjang lebar dari Sasuke,ia memang pernah sih dimarahin ayahnya(ingat saat Hachi ingin mengetahui orang tua aslinya?) tetapi itu masih marah level 2,Nah karena ia luar biasa nakalnya karena seenaknya membaca pikiran orang dan telah diberitahu berkali-kali tetapi tetap saja ia melakukannya,ia tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana Tou-san baiknya itu marah besar kepadanya,heleh..

Naruto tertawa keras melihat tingkah Hachi,"Memang benar kalau kau itu lucu sekali Hachi"ia menghampiri keponakannya lalu mencubit keras pipi gembulnya,"Uh lucunya.."

"Aw... Ittai..."Hachi mengusap pipinya yang dicubit Naruto sembari mengaduh.

Sasuke hanya tersenyum tipis melihat tingkah jenaka kedua orang di sisinya,sejenak ia melupakan kesedihannya akan kehilangan bayinya.

'Membayangkan kalau Hachi itu anak kita nanti sangat menyenangkan kan Naruto? Pasti akan sangat menyenangkan kalau saja Yuki bisa menemani kita juga'

Jauh didalam hatinya ia masih kesal pada dirinya sendiri yang membiarkan Ichida memasuki rumahnya,kalau saja ia tidak mengacuhkannya dan pergi tanpa memperdulikan banci itu mengedok pintunya dengan keras,Ya kalau saja...

Tetapi ia akan terus bertahan dan segera bangkit dari kesedihan,bangkit untuk meneruskan perjuangannya kembali,masih ada nyawa seseorang yang harus ia jaga.

'Baiklah,selamat tinggal masa lalu,selamat datang masa depan!'

.

.

Selesai-eh salah maksudku masih **To Be Continue **

**Maaf Updatenya kelamaan,tetapi sekali lagi aku minta maaf karena aku bakalan menghadapai UN dan aku harus fokus sama ujian penentuanku,aku bakalan hiatus sampai entah kapan,mungkin Mei.**

**Arigatou untuk reader yang mau nyempatin diri baca fic gajeku ini.**

**Jaa...**

**Akasaka Kirachiha**


End file.
